


MCYT Spook Week 2020

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Apples, Bats, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Carving pumpkins, Cats, Character Death, Character(s) Turned Into Animal, Character(s) Turned Into Monsters, Corn - Freeform, Corn Mazes, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Enjoy The Story Now After So Many Tags :), Exhausted Author, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Heart-to-Heart, In Forest At Night, Insanity, It's My Own Spook Week Guys :D, Keeping Friends Company, Late Nights, Lights go out, Lots of rain, Masks, Minecraft Updates, Parties, Pie, Potions, Potions Accident, Pumpkins, Rain, Salt, Scary Movies, Scary Woods, Sorry Not Sorry, Spook Week 2020, Spooky, Stormy nights, Tears, This is gonna be a lot of tags since it's for all stories so I'm sorry, Trick or Treating, Trust Issues, Windy Outside, Witches, Wolves, Worked Really Hard, Your Hearts Gonna Hurt For Some Of These, building, chilly weather, gaining trust, halloween party, lots of gore, no sleep, raking leaves, salt circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: These stories are not for the faint of heart. Those that seek adventure and tales of many; open if you dare and see if you can survive Spook Week. Halloween is upon us and I think it's about time I let my inner monster writer come out to have a turn at the spotlight.Enjoy the stories why you can folks because I'd watch the figure hiding under your bed closely if I were you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & Jacob | Zelk & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109





	1. Story #1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello all of you amazing zombies, skeletons, and ghosts >:) Today marks the start of Spook Week and to start everything off here’s a spooktacular story for you!**
> 
> **What does this week entail? Well, for the whole week there will be creepy, scary, fluffy, and down right hilarious stories published that contain our favorite mcyt and the following theme of Halloween/Autumn!**
> 
> **When will the stories be published and how many? Here’s my promise, the times are random for when they’ll be posted and there are more than 12 stories being published this week. I could feel like publishing three times for a day and then one for the next, who knows!**
> 
> **Have a spooky and fun Halloween and don’t forget to look under your bed!!** <
> 
>   
>  **Mwahahaha >;)**  
> 

Skeppy just wanted to relax this Halloween, he was too old to trick-or-treat and he hated scary stuff so October 31st was just another day to him now.

Sometimes his friends would drag him out to go to a party but they stopped inviting him a couple years back. 

So, Skeppy sat down and opened up Minecraft waiting for his best friend. Bad was in town and they had agreed to meet at his house but Bad said he needed to go to the hotel real quick and pick something up. 

This meant that Skeppy was stuck alone in the house (his family left to do something for Halloween) and even though he knew the house wasn’t scary he still got chills due to the quietness. 

_Where was Bad?_

As if on cue Skeppy’s phone pinged and he picked it up to see who was texting him. The phone read ‘ **Message from BadBoyHalo** ’ and Skeppy opened it with a huff. Had he somehow gotten lost? 

His annoyed amusement soon turned to confusion when he read the message. 

**BadBoyHalo** **8:41 PM;** :O Skeppy! I found this cool abandoned house!! We should go check it out for Halloween. I’m already heading towards it so you better hurry up!

**Skeppy** **8:42 PM;** Abandoned house? Bad, don't go there! UGH

**BadBoyHalo** **8:44 PM;** Too late :) C'mon Skeppy don’t make me go alone :( The house address is 229 Montgomery Rd. 

Skeppy bit his lip and debated what he should do. This was already weird considering Bad didn’t like haunted stuff either, so what was the change of heart?

He sighed and realized he wasn’t going to make his friend check a haunted house alone. 

**Skeppy** **8:46 PM;** I’m on my way, wait up for me! 

Skeppy quickly put on some shoes and a jacket before heading to his car. He could still back out but that would mean Bad was by himself. 

The car was started and the driver made his way to Montgomery Rd. As he drove, Skeppy noticed the sun was already set and the sky was quickly darkening.

_Why does he want to do this now?_

After driving for 10 or so minutes he finally made it to Montgomery Rd and slowly drove down the street looking for a creepy or abandoned house. He was almost at the end of the road before he saw it. 

It was Bad’s car parked in front of a creepy looking house and there was no one to be seen. 

_Why would he already go in?_

Skeppy quickly parked and got out of the car. The wind blew his hair around and he pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself hoping to create some warmth. 

He walked towards the front door and noticed it was slightly cracked open. A chill, not caused by the wind travelled up his spine. 

The house was only one story and Skeppy made his way onto the porch and to the door. The siding of the house was peeling and the wood of the porch was old and cracked. 

He took a breath and slowly opened the door the rest of the way. He started to walk into the house before he noticed he couldn’t see in front of him, it was completely pitch black.

_Well, the windows are boarded up…_

He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. ‘Bad?’ He called out.

There was no response and Skeppy walked further into the house. The first room was the living room and it was full of boxes, spiderwebs, and creepy wooden furniture. 

‘Hello? Bad don’t play around, where are you?’

The answer he got was the wind starting to pick up outside. Skeppy swallowed nervously and debated just going back to the car, Bad had to be messing around with him. 

‘Bad if you don’t come out this minute, I’m leaving!’ He threatened. 

He got a response, just one he didn't want. There was a clang in the kitchen like a pan was dropped onto the floor. 

Skeppy would be the first to admit he jumped out of his skin and before he knew what he was doing, he turned around ready to run out of the house.

As he turned around his phone flashlight focused on the figure in front of him and Skeppy stopped mid-step. 

As soon as he stopped the figure took a step forward. ‘Boo!’ It shouted at him. 

Skeppy didn’t know what was happening and jumped, screaming bloody murder. Again, he’d be the first to admit he sounded like a girl. 

He closed his eyes, ready for his fateful demise and wondered about his family. However, his train of thought was broken when he heard the sounds of laughter coming from in front of him and behind him, in the kitchen. 

He opened his eyes to see Bad in front of him, holding a scary looking mask. Suddenly, the living room's lights turned on and he whirled around to see who did it. 

There stood Zelk laughing his head off as his hand hovered over the light switch.

Skeppy huffed at their laughter, embarrassed for being so cowardly. ‘What is going on!’

Bad wiped away tears leaking from his eyes. ‘You screamed like a girl!’ 

‘Did not!’ 

‘Did too.’ Zelk added in. 

‘Why are you even here Zelk and how could you do this to me, you boss!’ 

‘Wow, playing the “boss” card are we?’ Zelk walked towards Skeppy, who was still pouting. ‘And I did this because it was funny.’ 

‘Bad, what’s your excuse?’ 

Bad shrugged. ‘You scare me so much in Minecraft I thought this would be fair payback.’   
Skeppy looked around and started to notice small things. The cobwebs were obviously fake and the boxes were actually full of things. ‘Who’s house is this anyway?’ He asked the pair. 

Zelk smiled and looked around proudly. ‘It’s mine.’ 

Skeppy looked at Zelk, wide-eyed. ‘It’s yours?’ He uttered out.

‘Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. I moved to Chicago and purchased a house.’

‘Wha-. How? What?’

He turned around to see Bad was smiling too. ‘Surprise.’ The older put out jazz hands as he said it. 

Skeppy face-palmed. ‘Oh my god. I can’t believe you two.’ 

Zelk and Bad giggled and walked towards Skeppy, opening their arms. 

‘Group hug!’ Bad called and Skeppy suddenly found himself trapped between the two. 

'Happy Halloween Skeppy!’ They said in unison and he couldn’t help but smile at his two stupid but amazing friends.


	2. Story #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, & sliver of Dream  
> Summary: Tommy and Wilbur just wanted to take a walk to enjoy the new season of fall when suddenly they’re lost. By the middle of the night the pair is stuck running for their lives through the forest.  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP where everyone is on good terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Hello all of you wonderful witches and warlocks. I hope that story was spooky and cute enough for you because this one is a doozy.**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **> ;D**  
> 

_How did it all go downhill so fast? What had happened to cause these unfortunate events?_

Tommy tried to push these thoughts away, he had other more important things to focus on but they kept playing over and over again in his head. 

_What had they done?_

He was getting out of breath, racing behind Wilbur as they ran through the forest. Wilbur was just in front of him, they both were running for their lives, pumping their legs as fast as they could.

Behind them they could hear the scrabbling paws and labored breathing of the wolves as they got closer to the pair. 

Earlier, Tommy and Wilbur had been walking around enjoying the colorful leaves as they fell onto the ground. It was slightly chilly but still wonderful weather as summer made way for fall. 

They had been walking for so long and enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice when they strayed off the path. 

When they did notice, it was too late the damage had already been done. They ended up walking around another 3 hours hoping to find something familiar when the sun decided it was time to start setting. 

By then, Wilbur and Tommy were full on panicking. They did not want to spend the night in the forest surrounded by mobs. 

They tried to look at the sky hoping to see Eret’s tower or some part of the DreamSMP but it was no hope. 

As everything got darker and darker Wilbur suggested looking for a cave, Tommy was happy to comply. His legs were falling off and spending the night in a cave wouldn’t be too bad. 

He was wrong. So so wrong. 

After wondering for a little while Tommy finally noticed a small hole in a hill. They quickly made their way over, eager for shelter.

It was a low cave and went in pretty deep but they didn’t want to risk running into spiders or bats so they stayed near the front. 

They both sat down and sighed in relief. Their feet were killing them and the cave wasn’t too bad a place to be.

After a while, when the sun had fully set the moon started to rise Tommy could’ve sworn he heard something. ‘Wilbur.’ He said urgently.

‘Mmm, what Tommy?’

‘Did you hear that?’ Wilbur looked at the teen, confused. 

‘Hear what Tommy? The wind?’ 

‘No, no. There was something in the cave.’

‘Yeah, the bats.’ 

‘No Wilbur! It wasn’t bats!’

‘I think the chilly night air has gotten to your head Tommy.’ 

Tommy was going to make a snarky remark when the unmistakable sound of growling was heard. They both froze and turned simultaneously towards the inside of the cave. 

It was only a second longer when a pair of red-ish eyes were looking at them. It was another second before they quickly got up and ran for their lives. 

That’s where they were now, Tommy trying to figure out how it came to this as they ran through the forest, a pack of wolves behind them.

Tommy could also hear the moans of zombies and rattles of skeletons in the distance. Mobs were starting to spawn and they didn’t have anything to defend themselves with. 

As if on cue, an arrow whirled past him barely missing his head. Tommy forced his legs to run a little faster, adrenaline finally coursing through his veins as panic settled in. 

The same three questions started to replay in his head again. He was looking down at the ground, watching for stray roots when his head suddenly jerked quickly up. 

Slightly in front of him, Wilbur cried out in pain as an arrow caught his calf. He crumpled right after and Tommy rushed to him, trying to help him up.

‘Let me help Wilbur! I can drag you!’ Tommy tried to pull him up but Wilbur resisted. ‘Wilbur!’ Tommy stopped and looked Wilbur dead in the eye.

‘Tommy.’ He said calmly, way too calmly. ‘Go on without me.’ 

‘B-but Wilbur.’ His voice died out to a whisper of breath. ‘Please don’t do this.’ 

‘Tommy, the wolves are coming and you know we’ll both be dead if you drag me. I want you to go.’ 

Tommy shook his head, noting the growls and pants were getting louder and louder.

‘Go.’ They were almost here. ‘Tommy GO!’ 

Tommy stood up, turned around and ran as fast as he could. He made it 30 or so feet before he heard a gut-wrenching scream. 

_Don’t turn around, **don’t** turn around._

**He turned around.** Tommy froze as he saw four wolves surround Wilbur and tear into him. Wilbur was yelling and withering in pain as they scratched at him. Blood was welling up everywhere and stained the dark green grass red. 

As soon as it started, it stopped as the pack leader bit Wilbur on the neck. Wilbur’s body slumped onto the ground and his head turned slightly towards Tommy’s direction. 

He could barely make out the dull eyes of a dead man. His gut churned and Tommy wanted to puke, but he couldn’t. Wilbur sacrificed himself for Tommy. 

So, with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes he turned away from the dead body being eaten by wolves and ran. The moon shone over his head and Tommy could’ve sworn it turned a shade red when Wilbur died because everything around him seemed to be red red red.

It was everywhere he looked. red red red.

It wouldn’t go away, it filled his vision. He shouted out and stopped as suddenly as he had started to run. He fell to his knees and cried, he closed his eyes tightly and put his hands over them trying desperately to get rid of the red red red.

The moon continued to shine innocently over the boy as he broke down. 

Little did anyone know 1000 blocks away sat a man with a white mask on a roof, looking at the same shining moon and wondering what had happened to his fellow friends, Tommy and Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **…**  
>    
> 


	3. Story #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, George, Sapnap, & mention of many others  
> Summary: Dream loves Halloween but after becoming so popular he never has time to actually celebrate anymore. His friends see this and decide to cheer him up with a classic Halloween activity.  
> Prompt Au: Real-life where George and Sapnap have gone to his house before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hello all my vibrantly lovely vampire readers ;) You made it through story #2 so I guess we’ll move on.**
> 
>   
>  **Let’s see how you do...**  
> 

Dream was in a very good mood today. Anyone could see it as he strolled down the streets with a smile plastered on his non-covered face. 

He was holding a grocery bag that swung back and forth as he walked towards his home. In about an hour two of his best friends would come over to celebrate the holiday with him. 

Why was this and how? Three days ago Dream, George, and Sapnap all met up for the first time to celebrate Halloween together. 

Dream always loved Halloween, the costumes, the pumpkins, the scary decorations. However, as he got older the scary holiday seemed to breeze by without notice. At first, Dream tried to celebrate but he didn’t have a reason.

No one trick-or-treated by his house, he didn’t go to parties, and his sister had grown out of dressing up. 

The same thing seemed to happen with Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July, and soon all of the holidays were skipped as Dream’s youtube and twitch career took off. 

But this year, this year was different. Sapnap knew how much Dream loved Halloween and had surprised his friend a week before, saying him and George were coming to celebrate with him.

That’s how Dream ended up happily walking down the sidewalk with a bag in his hand. He made it to his house and walked in looking around. 

He didn’t really have any Halloween decorations up, maybe a “Happy Halloween” sign here or there but other than that it was bare. Except, he was missing the one thing he needed.

Everyone knew to have a pumpkin out for Halloween, it was a must have but Dream had forgotten to set one out.

When Sapnap noticed this, he suggested the three carve pumpkins together and set them in front of Dream’s house. 

Dream happily agreed and George followed suit. He had three pumpkins set out on the counter and he carefully set his bag of goodies next to it. 

Inside contained three candles and some different blades to carve with so he wouldn’t ruin his good knives.  
Now, all he had to do was wait for his friends to show up. While he waited he decided to check social media and see if anyone was posting Halloween related stuff. 

_Probably not_ , he rationed. It was October 30th, not Halloween yet. 

He scrolled through twitter for a while until he paused at Tommy’s newest tweet. 

It was a picture of him and Tubbo dressed up as the other, standing side by side. “He's so clingy!” it read and Dream couldn't help but laugh. 

He continued to laugh as he found out it was a trend everyone decided to do. Skeppy looked like Bad, and Bad like Skeppy. Wilbur decided to do Jschlatt and Jschlatt did the same, looking like Wilbur. Phil and even Techno himself joined in the fray. Quackity and Karl, Fundy and Nikki, Eret and Jack, the list just went on and on. 

Dream couldn’t stop laughing and they soon turned to wheezes as he looked at his friends’ costumes.

As he calmed down, a knock came from his front door. He quickly closed his desktop and called out ‘Come in!’ as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sapnap and George walked into the house, taking off their shoes and jackets. 

‘What happened to you?’ George asked as he walked into the kitchen.

‘What do you mean?’ Dream was bewildered. 

‘You’re all red.’ Sapnap answered. 

‘I am?’ 

‘Yeah.’ George looked at the pumpkins. ‘Anyway… where are we doing this and who has what pumpkin?’ 

‘Well I was thinking in the hallway and about the pumpkins I don-.’ 

‘I want the big one!’ Sapnap rushed over and picked up a big, fat pumpkin. 

Dream and George laughed before Dream lunged forward for the medium sized one. George stopped laughing and stared at the two. 

‘I get the small one?’ He pouted. 

Sapnap and Dream continued to chuckle as George picked up the small skinny pumpkin that was left. They made their way into the hallway and Dream carried his pumpkin and the bag. 

They carefully set the pumpkins down and Dream started getting the things out of the bag. ‘George can you get some newspapers? I don't want to ruin my hallway.’ 

‘Sure. Where are they?’ 

‘Under the sink, they should be easy to find.’ 

George headed off towards the kitchen as Sapnap glared at his pumpkin. Drema stopped what he was doing to give his friend a dirty look. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘Looking at my pumpkin to see what I’m going to carve.’ Sapnap answered, still glaring at the pumpkin. 

‘Oh my god Sapnap, this isn't a contest.’ 

‘Yes it is.’ A different voice answered. George stood at the archway holding a stack of newspapers. ‘Who’s going to have the best pumpkin?’ 

‘Me!’ Dream and Sapnap both answered. They chuckled at each other and set the newspaper down. 

Once they were settled the three began to start gutting and carving their pumpkins. All that could be heard was scraping and heavy breathing as they tried to get the blade through the pumpkin. 

‘Who knew carving a pumpkin was so much work?’ George was out of breath and panting. 

‘For once, I agree with George. Even I’m having trouble.’ 

‘You always have trouble Sapnap.’ Dream laughed. 

‘Whatever Dream, I bet you won’t say that in bed tonight.’ Sapnap winked over and Dream couldn't help the wheeze that escaped him. 

‘Eww! You two are gross!’ 

‘You love it George.’ 

‘No, I don't Snapmap.’ George stuck his tongue out. 

‘HOW DARE YO-’ It was interrupted by a plopping sound. Pumpkin seeds littered Sapnap's face, George throw being spot on. 

Sapnap blinked as the others were silent and then before anyone knew it the three were throwing pumpkin seeds and fibrous strands at each other, screaming and laughing. 

The seeds and strands got everywhere and Dream knew he’d have a headache cleaning it up tomorrow. 

But, that was tomorrow and today is today so Dream decided to enjoy Halloween with his three friends and started throwing fibrous strands just a little harder at his friends while they all cackled and laughed.

_The pumpkins were all but forgotten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **…**  
> 


	4. Story #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Eret, & Fundy  
> Summary: Eret was being a responsible king and testing out different potions when Fundy decided to turn both their days upside down. Now the two have to travel the lands to look for a magical witch that can fix this mess.  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP where Eret betrays L’Manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Greetings you glamorous gargoyles, I see you’ve read another story so I guess I’ll have to provide you with more…**   
> 
> 
>   
> **Enjoy reading, my lovelies :)**  
> 

Eret would like to think of himself as a fair, strong, and trusting king. He takes care of his (non-existent) subjects and makes sure they are healthy, safe, and well cared for.

Who are his subjects? Basically the whole SMP since it’s all of his kingdom (and Dreams).

Since he is king it’s also his duty to gain knowledge where it should be seeked. This includes the devious power and knowledge of witches. 

So for Eret’s chilly afternoon he was stuck in one of his many laboratories studying potions and their effects. 

After combining different things he actually discovered some new potions that he didn’t know existed, he wondered if the witches knew about them already.

While he was doing this he didn’t notice the thumps of paws on the ground and Fundy made his way into the castle to hangout with his friend.

‘Hey Eret!’ He greeted cheerfully. 

Eret set down the beaker of potion he had made to look at Fundy. ‘Fundy? What are you doing here?’

‘Eh, everyone else was busy and I wanted to hang out with a friend.’

‘Well, I’m kinda busy too…’

‘Oh..’ Fundy tried to hide the hurt in his voice. ‘I can go...’

‘...wait. Would you like to see what I’m doing?’

Fundy smiled and skipped over, forgetting how sad he was just a moment ago. ;What are you doing?’ 

‘Well, as king..’ Fundy rolled his eyes as Eret spoke. ‘...it’s my duty to find knowledge where it can be gained.’

‘What does this have to do with potions?’ 

‘I think I just discovered a new one.’  
Fundy gasped and looked at the beaker on the table. ‘Really? What does it do?’ 

Eret scratched his neck, shrugging. ‘I don’t really know yet.’ 

Fundy blinked for a second before gaining an evil smile and reaching for the beaker. ‘Well, I guess we’ll find out!’ He said excitedly. 

Eret’s white eyes widened and he reached out to grab Fundy’s arm. ‘Wait! FUNDY NO!’ 

It was too late and before the pair knew what was happening, Fundy was drinking half of the beaker.

White smoke appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Fundy’s form, Eret stepped back and watched in shock and horror.

Rret couldn’t hear if Fundy was saying something but he didn’t ponder on it long as the smoke started to dissipate. 

As it finally cleared, Eret tried to see Fundy’s head but there was nothing there. He started to panic when suddenly he heard it, a little yelp at his feet.

Eret looked down to see a little fox looking up at him with Fundy’s eyes. It took only a second before Eret realized what happened.

‘Fundy.. Oh my god, what did you do?! What did I do?’ He said aloud, panicked. 

Fundy just stood at his feet looking up and letting out small yelps. Eret sighed and calmed himself down before picking up Fundy, the small fox didn’t try to struggle. 

‘Fundy, growl if you can understand me.’ 

The cute fox let out a low growl. 

‘Okay.. okay that’s good. Listen, we need to figure out how to fix this.’ Eret started to walk out of the laboratory, forgetting all about the potions in favor of his friend's well-being. 

He walked into his bedroom and set Fundy down, who started to run around. Eret looked at Fundy oddly while Fundy stopped and gave Eret that look that said “look how cool and fast I am!” Eret couldn’t help but laugh thinking how Fundy would sound saying that aloud. 

He walked over to his desk and looked around. He already knew he wouldn’t be able to fix this but maybe someone could. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a nudge on his leg and Eret looked down to see Fundy staring up at him with those big eyes.

‘What?’ Fundy proceeded to stare at him.

‘Don’t worry, I have a plan.’ Fundy let out a yelp and Eret imagined it was something along the lines of “I don’t believe you.”

‘I do. I actually think I know who can help you too.’ Fundy cocked his head to the side, waiting for Eret to explain. 

‘I started studying potions because I got curious about witches. Maybe they’re able to help us.’ 

Fundy shook his fox head abc and forth. ‘Yes, they will help us.’ Eret answered firmly. 

He stood up and Fundy followed him as he walked over to his ender chest. He reached inside and pulled out some spare diamonds. 

Fundy squeaked upon seeing them. ‘Don’t worry, now i’m sure they’ll help us 100%. Don't give me that look, it’s worth it.’ 

Fundy nuzzled Eret leg, happy he had such a good friend. ‘Let’s go.’ 

So, the human (at least partly human) and the fox walked down the familiar wood path in search of a powerful witch that could help them. 

They finally broke away from the path and headed into the mostly unexplored forest. Leaves littered the ground and colored everything in reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. It was already fall and Eret started to think about how fast winter was coming. He’d have to seal up his windows and doors to keep the cold out. 

They continued to walk and trot at a steady pace for a couple of hours before the forest began to shift into a swampy land. 

Eret’s shoulders tensed up, ready for action if anything decided to attack the pair. Fundy seemed to be on edge too as he crouched lower and bared his teeth, looking every which way.

It was another half hour before they saw the familiar house on stilts in the swampy water. They made their way over and Eret noticed stairs connecting the house and the drier ground. 

This was odd considering he’d never seen stairs by a witch hut before. He shrugged and let Fundy lead the way to the door. 

Once there Eret knocked three times and the two waited with baited breath. Shuffling could be heard inside and another minute passed before the door opened quickly and revealed a witch. 

The witch adorned the typical hat and clothes but it’s eyes seemed to be a different color. 

Odd. Eret couldn’t help but think. 

However, what freaked the two out was when the witch said in perfect english ‘Well, what do you want?’

Eret gasped and Fundy whined in shock. They’d never heard of a witch being able to talk english before. 

‘Okay, well then.’ The witch went to close the door but Eret stuck out his hand, coming out of his stupor. 

‘No, sorry. We’re just shocked, we need help.’ The witch opened the door and looked down at the fox. 

‘You’re supposed to be human.’ The witch rolled her eyes and gestured inside the hut. ‘Come in, come in, I have just the thing to fix this.’

‘But how did you know?’ Eret asked dumbfounded as they made their way into the hut. 

‘Honey, I’m a witch, I know everything.’ 

She was now turned away from them, seeming to look for something. 

‘Okay. Well, we have payment.’ The witch stopped what she was doing and turned around to give Eret a curious glance. 

‘Payment?’ 

Eret nodded and pulled out the extra diamonds he had. The witch gasped and rushed forward to lightly poke the diamonds. Eret laughed at her reaction. ‘Is this enough.’ 

The witch smiled and nodded. ‘It will have to do.’ 

She turned back around and this time easily found what she was looking for. She held a small bottle with a dark green substance in it. ‘Get your fox friend to drink this and everything will be normal once again.’ She stated. 

Eret swapped the diamonds for the bottle. ‘You’re sure this will work?’ 

‘I bet it will work on my life.’ The witch stated calmly. ‘Now go.’ 

Eret opened his mouth to say more but the witch shooed them away. Fundy went out first, uncomfortable in the small hut and around the witch. 

Once they were outside they walked for a little while until the scenery once again turned into the beautiful forest. 

After a few more minutes, they stopped and Eret found a log to sit on while Fundy just sat down facing him. 

Eret looked at the bottle he held and shrugged. ‘Let’s hope it works.’ Eret opened the bottle and Fundy walked forward. 

The fox opened his mouth and Eret carefully poured all the liquid in. Fundy swallowed and closed his eyes as a white mist once again appeared and engulfed the cute fox. 

Again, the white mist started to dissolve and when Eret looked for a familiar head he was glad to see one this time. The fox hybrid had a goofy smile as he stood there. 

Eret shook his head and stood up to hug Fundy, they embraced and laughed. 

‘Don’t be stupid and drink a random potion!’ Eret scolded. 

Fundy laughed and shrugged. ‘I don’t know, it was pretty fun to be a fox. I looked so cool!’ 

‘Whatever. Let’s go home.’ 

So the pair walked home, laughing about the adventure they had and excited to tell their other friends about it too. 

What a perfect fall day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **…**   
> 


	5. Story #5 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tommy, Tubbo, & mention of others  
> Summary: Tubbo couldn’t let the poor thing try to survive the winter so he brought it home to an unexcited Tommy. Now, they’ve lived together for a year and get ready for another Halloween when Tommy realizes the crows have other ideas. (Part 1)  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP after the wars and there was no election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello devious and delightful dragons. Here’s another story to quench your appetite.
> 
> Mwahaha

The cat was sitting on their table in the house they had built together after all the wars and fighting had ended. 

Tubbo and Tommy had never been closer and they loved living together, not having to deal with war. 

The house was still around the DreamSMP but was built at a safe distance away, so they wouldn’t only emotionally distance themselves but physically. 

They loved their friends but the PTSD that came with war was too much to bear while being around everyone. 

So, here they were with a cat on their table in their house. The table was in the dining room and the black cat with green eyes looked at the two innocently. Tommy and Tubbo were sitting and staring back at it, one happy and one annoyed by the new animal. 

Tubbo had found the cat wandering the woods when he went out to collect berries and he didn’t hesitate to bring it home. When Tubbo came in carrying the little creature Tommy did not hesitate to show his annoyance.

‘We don't need a cat!’ He argued but by the end of it, two sets of pouting faces and eyes changed his mind, only slightly. 

But, as time wore on Tommy seemed to get closer to the cat without even realizing. 

They had named it Forest, for it’s bright green eyes that seemed even greener than the forest surrounding them. 

Forest was usually found sitting next to Tubbo or sleeping on Tommy’s bed most days. Forest also offered emotional comfort that helped the two boys get over their war PTSD and trauma. 

They had found Forest just a couple of days before Halloween and knew it was no coincidence considering she was all black. They thought it was crazy how much time had passed and even crazier that they lived with Forest for a year now.

When the air got chillier and the leaves started to fall, Tubbo had excitedly started baking pumpkin treats for the holiday while Tommy decorated everything in sight in purples, oranges, and any other spooky color. Forest also helped, running around and playing with the decorations Tommy set out or trying to get some pumpkin treats set on the table while Tubbo wasn’t paying attention. 

The small happy make-shift family continued to celebrate and have fun as the time went on. Dream had invited them to a Halloween Party on the 31st and Tubbo decided he wanted to bring baked treats. Soon, it was October 30th and Tubbo was outside tending to the pumpkins still growing while Tommy decided to take a nap with Forest. 

Tubbo still had a lot of baking to do but he wanted to tend to the pumpkin during the day and bake at night. Tommy had agreed to wear a matching costume and little did Dream know that they’re extra family member would be going too.

Tubbo snickered at the thought of fitting Forest in a costume but Tommy said he’d handle dressing the cat while Tubbo handled the treats. 

Tubbo continued to smile happily and think about his family as he farmed his pumpkins as the sun rose and fell. 

The sun had reached its peak and started to make its descent when Tommy woke up and groggily got out of bed. Forest had left a while ago to go do whatever a cat does and he cringed at the idea of dressing her in a costume.

Tommy walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen, expecting to see Tubbo there creating some food masterpiece, but he was shocked to see the kitchen light off and no Tubbo in sight. 

Tommy frowned and walked around the house looking for his missing friend. ‘Tubbo?’ He called out to the empty house.

He got no answer and Tommy decided Tubbo must still be in his farm, working on the pumpkins. 

Tommy walked outside towards their farm while calling Tubbo’s name on the way. He was about halfway there when he heard some crows cawing in the distance towards the woods. 

_That’s weird, I wonder what’s going on._

Tommy turned away from the farm and headed in the direction of the squawking crows curious about what had caused them to make so much noise. The sound led him to the edge of the woods where he didn’t hesitate to go in, curiosity still guiding him. He could hear the flapping of their wings now, he knew he was close. 

He walked into a little clearing and looked around. He saw dozens and dozens of crows surrounding something and Tommy felt bile rise in his stomach thinking about what poor animal carcass was being eaten in such an inhumane way. 

He walked forward and started to shoo them away, hoping to at least try and cover the rest of the body with dirt or something to protect it. As he was doing so he stopped and his hands dropped to the sides limp.

Tommy stood there staring at the half-eaten half-rotten body of his brother, Tubbo in shock and horror. 

Tubbo’s eyes were open and dead with no hint of life. Blood gushed everywhere and the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. 

His intestines were pulled out but the crows who were still currently eating his best friend and brother. Tommy gagged and fell to the floor, letting out the breakfast he had earlier. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he felt like his heart would give out or break or both.

He stayed on the ground for a half an hour or so before getting up and looking at Tubbo's body before suddenly running. He ran home as fast as he could and closed the door tightly before sliding down it, all the while crying. 

He let out wails of despair thinking about his friend and brother being eaten dead and alive by crows. He’d never get to see Tubbo at the farm, or hear his voice, or see his smile and bright eyes ever again. He’d never get to tell Tubbo how much he meant to him, that he was like Tommy’s brother. 

Tubbo was gone. He’d died next to cold, heartless trees with no one to comfort him or try to help him. He’d died alone and afraid and scared an-. Tommy was losing his mind to grief and more sobs welled up in his throat as he thought of Tubbo and the pain he must have been in. 

Just as he was about to let grief consume him a meow broke him out of his thoughts. 

Tommy looked up, tears streaming down his face to see Forest staring back at him with her head cocked to the side as if asking ‘what’s wrong?’. She meowed again and then walked forward and started nuzzling Tommy’s leg, seeing the boy was upset and trying to comfort him.

Almost numbly he started petting the black cat that had become a part of the family and started to remember when Tubbo found her in the woods and brought her home without a second thought. 

When he found T-Tubbo’s body, Tommy had started to believe he was all alone without his brother but he realized with a new kind of grief and hope that Forest was still here and hadn’t left him yet. He realized with a pang shooting through his heart that Tubbo had always made sure that Tommy was never alone, even when Tubbo couldn’t be there. Tommy couldn’t help but think that Forest was Tubbo’s last gift to Tommy to keep him company when Tubbo couldn’t.

Tommy reached forward and picked up Forest, who gave a soft meow before giving in and letting Tommy start to hug her, still crying softly, even with the furry companion close. The black cat and the boy stayed like that for a while until tears started to dry up. 

After his face was mostly dry Tommy stood up and went to the kitchen, he took out some cat food for Forest and opened it before setting it on the table, which Forest jumped onto seconds later to start eating. He grabbed his own human food and together they ate in silence as the realization of Tubbo’s death gripped Tommy’s mind. They ate together, Tommy didn’t eat much thinking he'd never be able to look at meat or anything red the same ever again. 

After they were done, Tommy went to his bed and Forest hopped on as well, purring and still nuzzling Tommy. Forest lay on his chest, still purring, trying to offer as much comfort as she could to Tommy, and Tommy in response let the tears flow out freely until he felt the familiar pull of sleep. 

He closed his eyes, took a breath and let the darkness take him, he could deal with everything tomorrow with Forest by his side, who’d never leave him. 

**_Tubbo always said Forest would grow on him. He had never been more right about anything in the world during the time he was alive._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **…**


	6. Stroy #6 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tommy, & Forest  
> Summary: Tommy made sure the little pumpkin patch was taken care of and decided maybe it was time to make some pumpkin pie out of it. But he always had a giving heart during the holidays and decided to give the pie to his closest and dearest friend while Forest watches from the side. (Part 2)  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP after the wars and there was no election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my wonderful wendigos and wyverns, are your tears being shed? No? Oh well…

The pumpkin farm wasn’t as big as it used to be, but the part that was taken care of was flourishing. 

Currently, a boy and a cat were deep in the patch making sure each squash was watered and had no bugs. 

The cat was a black cat with bright green eyes that sat on the pumpkins and watched as the blonde haired, blue eyed boy took care of each pumpkin. 

Around them, the trees rustled with a fall wind as the leaves turned from green to orange, red, and brown. 

Soon, it would be Halloween and Tommy was determined to have these pumpkins ready by then. Most of them were already a beautiful orange color but some were still growing and Tommy wanted to pick them all at once. 

But, Tommy would forever be Tommy and his impatience got the better of him almost physically forcing him to pick one or two of the pumpkins. 

He looked around the small patch and picked out two pumpkins that looked ripe and healthy. They weren’t too big so Tommy could carry both at the same time. 

He cut the vines and stood up, each arm holding a pumpkin. He started walking back to the house, whistling for Forest to follow him. Right when he whistled, Forest looked up and rushed to her owner's side, purring against his leg as he walked.

Once he made it to the door, he set a pumpkin down and carefully opened it for Forest to run ahead. After it was open he picked up the pumpkin again and walked inside, closing the door with his foot.

The house wasn’t as lively as it used to be but Tommy still attempted to make it seem homely and welcome. 

There always seemed to be a chill in the house, ever since Tubbo- 

_**No.** Don’t think about that._

Tommy was trying to heal, and he was slowly and steadily with the help of Forest by his side. 

Ever since what happened a year ago, the two had become inseparable and Tommy was able to begin to live his life again. 

After Tubbo… left, Tommy had stopped eating and sleeping for a while until Forest seemed to realize what her owner was doing and meowing for hours on end until Tommy ate or slept. 

If it wasn’t for Forest, Tommy would be dead. Tommy shook his head to clear it as he set the pumpkins on the table. He opted to focus on his task and gave Forest a quick pet before setting to work. 

Tommy cut open one of the pumpkins and started taking out the pulp inside. After it was all out and set it off the table, Tommy set aside the empty pumpkin to carve it later.

He then proceeded to pick out the seeds as Forest sat nearby, watching curiously. 

After that was down he turned the pulp into a puree and then put it in the fridge before starting on the pie crust. He’d already made dough and just needed to make the shape. 

There was a familiar pang in his heart as he worked but Tommy ignored it. He knew why it hurt to do this, this was Tubbo’s secret recipe for the perfect pumpkin pie. 

Tommy recalled that it never lived down the title, it truly was always the best pumpkin pie he’d ever had when Tubbo made it. 

Now, a year later it was Tommy’s turn to try and make the perfect pie. It was a tall order to fill and Tommy knew it wouldn’t be as good as Tubbo’s but he hoped it honoured Tubbo’s recipe well. 

After he successfully shaped the crust, Tommy started mixing the puree, sugar, eggs, cinnamon, and ginger together in a bowl. 

After it was fully mixed he proceeded to pour the mix into the pie crust. After the mix was even distributed, Tommy turned on the oven and let it warm up before putting the homemade pumpkin pie in to cook. 

He cleaned up the kitchen while Forest watched the oven cook the pumpkin pie. 

‘Making sure it doesn’t burn, Forest?’ Tommy asked aloud, hating the silence that seemed to envelope the house ever since-. 

_Stop._

The response he got was a meow and Tommy smirked at the answer while he cleaned the bowl he had mixed with.  
Soon, the oven beeped along with a meow from Forest signaling the pie was ready to come out. Tommy walked across the kitchen and grabbed some gloves before opening the oven and taking out the sacred pie. 

He set it on the table to cool while Forest cautiously sniffed it from a safe distance.

As the pie cooled, the boy and the cat headed into the bedroom. The one across the hall had long been empty and Tommy pointedly ignored in favor of his sanity.

Tommy looked around the room until he found a jacket and some boots, Forest also had a few accessories after it became a hobby for Tommy. 

She never seemed to complain and didn’t mind it so Tommy helped the little black cat get into four little slippers he had made.

After they were both dressed for the weather, Tommy walked back into the kitchen with Forest not far behind. 

Tommy carefully picked up the dished pumpkin pie and they made their way out the house. They walked past the farms and down the little pebble path until it ended and then Tommy took a left. 

After a short walk through the woods, the trees opened up into a different clearing from the one Tubbo had been-. 

There was a giant walnut tree in the center and underneath that stood a solem gravestone that had flowers and candles covering it. 

Tommy walked towards it and stopped just in front, Forest by his side offering comfort. 

Tommy sighed and knelt down, clearing away stray leaves and moving some candles and flowers until the gravestone could be seen clearly. 

**_Tubbo: Friend, Brother, & Son. Dearly missed and dearly loved._**

Tommy couldn’t help the few tears that escaped as he read the gravestone for the millionth times. 

He closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears before carefully setting the pie in front of the stone. 

‘H-hey Tubbo.’ Tommy whispered, scared his voice would break if he spoke louder. 

Forest let out a soft meow and nuzzled Tommy’s hand in a comforting way. 

‘M-me and Forest made this p-p-pumpkin pie for you. It’s your h-home… homemade rec-cipe.’ Tommy’s voice was unsteady and he forced out his next words before elapsing in silence. 

‘We really miss you… the house seems quieter. We’re just gonna sit here and keep you company, yeah?’ Tommy nodded as if convincing himself it was the right thing to do.

The pair sat there as the wind blew and leaves fell around them. The sun was beginning to set by the time Tommy stood up and wiped his pants. Forest got up from her she lay as well and after saying a quiet goodbye they headed back home. 

Tommy didn’t feel too hungry when he got home so he instead headed to the bedroom and took his shoes off. 

Next was his jacket and then he double checked that the windows and doors were locked before turning off the lights. 

He headed into his bed and Forest jumped up to lay with him. Tommy was lulled into a deep, comfortable sleep by Forests’ purring. 

Tommy always liked to sleep and had liked it even more ever since what happened to Tubbo because he often dreamed of a better time. 

Today was no different and that night Tommy dreamed of Tubbo in the kitchen baking his pumpkin pies while Tommy ran around with Forest to decorate the house for Halloween.

There was laughter everywhere and a heavenly smell of treats along with the warmth of the house. 

But when Tommy stopped for a minute to talk to Tubbo, he blinked and suddenly he found himself facing an empty kitchen in the dark. 

Tommy swallowed and looked down at Forest, who had concerned eyes as she rubbed against his leg. 

A tear escaped him when he realized he could dream all he wanted that Tubbo was here and by their side but the sad reality was that he was never coming back. 

Tommy collapsed to his knees next to Forest and together the two suffered in silence and grief. 

_Another Halloween passed by and gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …


	7. Stroy #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Phil, Fundy, Techno, & Niki   
> Summary: After deciding to meet up for Halloween the four friends decide to try their luck at a haunted house. Between being scared to death and laughing so hard you couldn’t breath they agreed it was a pretty good day.  
> Prompt Au: Real-life where they all meet up regularly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hello my goofy and gorgeous goblins, so many stories read and yet many more to go, how many others, no one knows.**
> 
> **=^.^=**

Niki, Fundy, and Phil had been planning this for a while now. At first it was just going to be the three of them but it was quickly determined they needed someone to be at the front while they all crowded behind.

They asked around and everyone seemed to be busy until Phil asked Techno, sure what the answer would be. 

He was pleasantly surprised to be wrong when Techno agreed. 

After a week or so of planning and a plane ride or two, four friends stood in line to go to one of the scariest haunted houses in the Netherlands. 

They all talked animatedly (except Techno, who stayed monotone) about what was coming and who was going to be where. Around them were other ecstatic people waiting in line as a “monster” or two walked by and scared those in line. 

They had been some of the people that were jumpscared and after a short scream of horror they started laughing at their reactions.

While in line, it was decided that Techno would go first, then Niki, then Phil, and lastly Fundy who reluctantly agreed. 

Techno was the only one out of the four that actually liked scary stuff but the rest just wanted to hangout for Halloween and maybe, just maybe prove that they could do scary stuff too. 

_They couldn’t._

It was another half an hour wait before it was their turn. They got into their little line and walked into the haunted house in different forms of excitement and horror. 

‘Techno, do you see anything?’ Niki whispered as they inched forward past spiderwebs and creepy pictures of ancient people.’

‘Uhhh. no. Nothing yet.’ Techno replied back while looking left and right. 

‘You're sure there’s nothing? That’s a littl- AHHH.’ The first three turned around to see Fundy screaming at a man that looked like he just broke out of prison. He didn’t say a word but looked at Fundy and Fundy hurtled into Phil to get the group moving. 

‘Go go go go.’ He continued to push them until they were in a new section before Fundy started breathing again.

As he started to calm down a bang could be heard in the distance and they all tensed up while screaming was in the background. 

‘Let’s just.. Keep going.’ Techno said calmly. ‘Keep…’ 

‘..GOING!’ Niki finished as she jumped back from the little girl that giggled at her creepily, holding a doll. 

Phil cringed and stopped, backing up from the little girl and breaking the group up, Fundy being forced to back away as well. 

The girl finally left them alone and they continued their little chain as they flinched at the sounds of screams surrounding them.

As they walked they ended up in a hospital part and ended up closing their eyes as fake blood erupted everywhere. 

A doctor was in the corner sawing on a corpse and they quickly filed past. 

It was so Gordy and bad that even Techno closed his eyes and hurried on. 

Since Techno was in the front he got most of the jump scares and there were a couple he slightly flinched from but over all he kept calm and mostly laughed at the failed attempts of scaring him. However, he still enjoyed it a lot.

The other three were a different story. Half-way through Fundy demanded Phil switch with him after being scared three or four different times from someone coming up behind him. 

Phil agreed but instantly regretted it a moment later when he almost punched a guy in the nose after screaming like a girl. 

Once they switched, Fundy still got scared but not as bad as Phil or Techno. Niki stayed in the same spot the whole time and had some scary parts where she just closed her eyes and pressed on but overall she didn’t get scared too badly. 

After multiple flinches and screams later they finally made it through the haunted house and they quickly rushed out in relief. 

Techno was laughing at his friends' antics while they all tried to calm their beating hearts after getting out of the way of other people leaving. 

‘T-that was..’ Fundy stuttered. 

Phil started laughing. ‘Scary?’

Fundy and Niki nodded while Techno just continued to laugh. He looked up for a second before beckoning them over and pulling out his phone, holding it up and towards them.

‘Want to take a picture guys?’ 

The three smiled and all agreed, starting to walk forward, ready to take a picture when suddenly a sound made them all pause. 

They all turned around instantly to see a guy with a chainsaw. It was a standoff for a moment before the guy rushed forward and screams erupted from all of them as they ran full pelt away from the chainsaw guy. 

Techno stood still, holding up his phone and taking a video of them running around like headless chickens. He’d seen the guy and purposefully got them close so he could scare them and now he realized how worth it it had been to do so as he watched his friends run around with the chainsaw guy right behind them.

After a few minutes the chainsaw guy gave up and went to scare others and leaving behind a terrified Niki, Fundy, and Phil. 

They had all huddled together, shaking and scared out of their mind. Techno calmly walked up to them, phone still in hand. 

‘You guys good?’ 

‘You knew he was there!’’ Fundy accused. 

Techno shrugged. ‘Yeah, I did. I got a video and it is hilarious, so it was worth it.’ 

Phil gasped and held his heart in mock hurt while Niki shook her head and Fundy just glared.

After a moment of “tense” silence they all finally started laughing about the night they had and the adventure. They went to one of the booths in the area and got hot chocolate before sitting down and enjoying the fall weather at a picnic table. It was pretty chilly at night but not too cold where you’d be stuck inside. 

They talked for a little while and watched as different people came running out of the exit screaming bloody murder. They all laughed of course but laughed even harder when they realized they probably looked the same way. 

After the hot chocolate was drunk and the four friends talked about anything and everything they all got up from the picnic table they were sitting at and headed towards Fundy’s car. 

They all decided to take one car and then crash at Fundy’s house, which he happily agreed too. 

After a short drive they made it to his home and all walked inside, enjoying the warmth it provided, heaters being on full blast. 

After saying their goodnights to each other, Phil went to crash on the coach with techno on the floor, Fundy went to his bedroom, and Niki took the guest room. 

Niki brushed her teeth and got into the bed with a smile on her face. She had been completely scared out of her mind but enjoyed going through the haunted house with her friends. 

She’d never liked Halloween because of how scary it was but after this she decided she might change her mind about the holiday after all. 

Niki closed her eyes and let the gentle pull of sleep take her as her last thoughts were about Fundy’s face when he screamed like a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **…**


	8. Story #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Phil, Wilbur, Techno, & Tommy  
> Summary: The three oldest brothers were stuck doing the work and raking the yard while the youngest played. But after a fight they decide playing in the leaves is just what the family of four needs.  
> Prompt Au: Real-life family where they are all brothers and Phil is oldest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Welcome my dreamy demons, ready for another story so soon? Well, I am obligated to provide…**
> 
> **;)**

The small family was littered around the yard like the leaves they were raking. They had multiple trees strewn about and because of that the results of fall were always the same.

By the middle of October the leaves on the trees were all around the yard. 

They only had their front yard to rake up so it wasn’t too hard for the family of four but it was becoming challenging when their youngest was set on spreading the piles of leaves everywhere and not helping at all. 

As Phil, Wilbur, and Techno worked diligently Tommy ran around and jumped in every pile of leaves or threw them in the air for the wind to catch. 

At first they had tried to ignore him but when it became obvious just how much trouble Tommy was causing each brother had taken a turn to yell at the youngest. 

But Tommy had stayed undeterred and continued to have fun, after all he was only 8. For another half an hour they put up with his antics before Wilbur snapped.

He was tired from raking leaves all day, his arms hurt, he was cold, and he just wanted to go inside and get something to eat. 

Wilbur dropped the rake and turned to Tommy, who had been throwing more leaves into the air and laughing. 

‘TOMMY!’ Wilbur yelled across the lawn. 

Tommy stopped what he was doing and walked over to Wilbur, wondering what his older brother wanted. ‘Yeah Wil?’

‘Will you knock it off already!’

‘What? I’m just having fun!’ Tommy defended. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and noticed Phil and Techno watching in the background. 

‘Your causing more work for us!’ 

‘But it’s all in good fun!’ 

‘Will you just knock it off and quit!’   
‘No!’ Tommy crossed his arm definitely and challenged his older brother. 

‘Oh my.. UGH! You're such a nuisance to deal with! You’re so childish and sometimes I wish mom and dad had never even got you!’ Wilbur said without a filter, letting anger control him. 

There was a second where even the wind dropped and everything was quiet before Wilbur realized what he said and looked at Tommy with wide eyes. ‘T-Toms..’ Wilbur tried to grab the boy's shoulder and go in for a hug. 

However, he was pushed away. ‘Leave me alone!’ Tommy screamed. ‘I hate you! I hate all of you!’ Tommy ran towards the house and went inside, slamming the door.

Wilbur stood there for a second before turning to Phil and Techn with a pained look. 

‘What did you do?’ Phil asked, disappointed. Techno shook his head silently next to him. 

‘You know I didn’t mean it..’ 

‘Yeah but does he know that?’ Techno asked in his monotone voice. 

‘...I should go check on him.’ Wilbur started towards the door but was interrupted. 

‘No, I’ll go. We’re not getting any more work done anyway so how about you and Techno start dinner.’ 

‘But..’ 

‘I’ll deal with it Wil.’ Phil walked past his two younger brothers and went inside the house in search of the youngest. 

Phil found Tommy easily, the young boy sat in the hallway closest silently crying. Whenever Tommy was said he always went to the closest to cry and it was always the first place Phil checked. 

He had the door cracked open and watched as Tommy looked up with shining eyes filled with tears. ‘G-go away.’ 

Phil said and slid into the closest. ‘I don’t think so bud.’ He closed the door behind him and engulfed the closest in darkness once again. 

Phil could still here Tommy crying but just sat opposite of him, knowing the boy didn’t like to be touched when he was upset. 

After another moment of silence Phil broke it. ‘You know..’ 

Phil cleared his throat. ‘You know mom and dad loved you so much Tommy. They never, ever thought about you not being a part of this family.’ 

Phil didn’t get a response so he kept going. ‘What Wilbur said was uncalled for and trust me he’ll be in trouble for that but he is really upset for making you so sad. He didn’t mean any of that.’ 

More silence. 

‘You’ve been through so much, Tommy and it’s okay to have fun.’ 

‘...W-wil hates me..’ 

Phil’s heart broke and he shook his head. ‘No, no he doesn’t, he was just angry.’ 

There was a pause before Tommy’s voice cracked out ‘I miss mom and dad.’ and breaking into sobs right after. 

Phil decided to just sit there and let Tommy know he wasn’t leaving him. 

It took another half an hour before Tommy let Phil lead him out of the dark closest and towards the kitchen. The little boy's face was red and puffy, obvious signs he had been crying but Phil wasn’t going to point it out. 

When the two walked into the kitchen, Wilbur and Techno were sitting at the table with dinner set out.

Tommy got onto his chair and Phil sat down on his. Silently all four of them began to eat. 

After a while Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Tommy?’ 

Tommy continued to eat, acting like he hadn’t heard anything.

‘Tommy.’ Wilbur tried again to no avail.

‘Tommy.’ Asked a monotone voice. 

‘Hmm?’ Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at Techno. ‘What is it?’ 

Phil stopped what he was doing to silently watch the interaction while Wil felt like bursting into tears about Tommy ignoring him. 

‘Uhhh.’ Techno didn;t have anything to say and was stuck awkwardly trying to communicate. He shared a look with Wilbur and then turned back to Tommy, mustering up a smile. 

‘After dinner would you like to play outside in the leaves with us?’ 

Tommy looked at his brother oddly. ‘Play outside?’ 

Techno nodded so Tommy turned to Hpil for confirmation, who also nodded. It was another moment before Tommy slowly turned to Wilbur, who’s breath gave way as he was finally acknowledged. 

‘Are you coming out too?’ The youngest asked quietly. 

‘Uhh, if you want me too. If not it’s okay I can just do something in here if you like..’ Wilbur stumbled quickly. 

Tommy shook his head. ‘I’d like you to come too.’ 

The second oldest smiled in relief and nodded. ‘Of course I’m going outside Tommy.’ 

The tension seemed to melt away and soon the family finished up dinner and got dressed in their warm clothes. 

It may have been October but the weather was still chilly and each of the boys had gloves and a jacket on. 

They all went outside and Techno went straight to a pile of leaves. He picked some up and threw it at Phil who threw some back. 

Soon squealing and laughing could be heard as the brothers threw leaves at each other. 

Wilbur and Tommy were teamed up while Phil and Techno were rogue, throwing leaves at anyone they could. 

Suddenly, the three oldest all picked up leaves and ran towards Tommy, who squealed and ran around the yard laughing as the three chased him. 

Tommy jumped into a pile of leaves and more were thrown on him as he lay there laughing. 

The others were laughing too and helped Tommy up before resuming their little game. 

The sun was starting to set by the time all four of them were worn out and tired. They walked into the house and took off their fall jackets before heading to their respective bedrooms. 

Phil was heading towards Tommy’s room, getting ready to tell him a bedtime story like he always did when he was stopped by Wilbur. 

‘What is it Wil?’ 

Wilbur looked towards Tommy’s room. ‘Can I.. Uhh can I read the story?’ He asked hopefully, still guilty about making him cry. Of course Wilbur had apologized and Tommy easily forgave him but Wil still felt horrible. 

Phil smiled and nodded understandably. ‘Go for it.’ 

Wilbur smiled in return and headed to his younger brother’s room. Inside, Tommy was bundled under blankets and seemed to be half asleep already. 

‘Hey Toms.’ 

‘Hey Wil.’ 

‘I’m here to tell you a bedtime story.’ Wil whispered, aware of how tired Tommy was after the day. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Really. Ready to hear it?’ 

Tommy slowly nodded and turned towards Wilbur a little, who sat on the edge of the bed. 

‘Okay, well. Once upon a time..’ 

Wilbur continued on with his story and watched with satisfaction as Tommy slowly drifted to sleep.

Wilbur couldn’t help but think about how great Tommy was and how happy he was to be his brother. 

With that thought, Wilbur slowly got up and closed the bedroom door, leaving the sleeping 8 year old. 

He went to his room and got ready to bed where he collapsed happily into the covers. 

Seconds later he was already asleep. 

Tomorrow they would have to clean up the mess they had made in the front yard with the leaves but that was tomorrow and all three older brothers knew it was worth it to see the youngest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...**


	9. Story #9 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, George, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, & Skeppy  
> Summary: Skeppy just wanted to make furniture for his mansion but his day is turned upside down when he realizes his friends aren’t acting right. Now he’s stuck dragging them through the forest in search of a witch.  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP with no wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Greetings my amazing and awesome aliens. Here’s another story for you, can’t believe we’ve read so many already and can’t even fathom how many more you’ll get.**  
> 
> 
> :)

Skeppy tried to think back to when this could have happened and why. He was currently leading Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad into the forest away from DreamSMP in the middle of the night. 

Howling could be heard in the distance and Skeppy was sure other monsters were lurking in the shadows too. 

The night was cold and wind made it even chillier for the group. It was the middle of October, which was ironic to Skeppy considering what took place. 

Behind him, Dream and Sapnap were huddled into each other, flinching at every sound and not making a peep. 

Behind them were George and Bad who had puffed out chests and held out their swords confidently. They were also louder, talking about anything and everything, even yelling and challenging the creatures they heard in the dark. 

It was an odd sight to see and Skeppy didn’t even know how it happened just that it needed to be fixed and now. 

He was friends with the D-team but he would admit that he worried about Bad the most. Sure, it was amazing to see his friend so confident and open but opposite of his friend’s kindness was wickedness. 

Bad had tripped Sapnap and Dream multiple times and even cussed which Skeppy knew if Bad was in his right mind would not like that at all. 

But, alas Bad wasn’t in his right mind, not even close. 

The group continued to walk through the forest as owls hooted overhead in the creepy trees that swayed with the wind. 

Skeppy was leading them to a witch he knew lived semi-nearby. Atleast, it was the closest witch he could think of at the time.

When he forced the group to go he was half dazed and panicked, just wanting to fix his friends. 

The reason Skeppy even found out about this was just luck and he didn’t want to think about the trouble that would’ve come if he hadn’t found out.  
Skeppy had been walking towards his quartz home where he and Bad lived, wanting to decorate the inside after so long. 

As he was walking he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye but ignored it, thinking he was crazy. 

After walking a few paces he let curiosity get the better of him and turned around to see that grabbed his attention. 

He was very surprised and concerned to see that Sapnap was huddled in the corner of a small hill, looking as if he might cry. 

Skeppy had coaxed him out and noted how different Sapnap seemed; quiet, scared, emotional, and overall anxious. To say he wasn’t worried would be a complete lie and he managed to drag Sapnap back to the main house, hoping to find Dream or George who would be able to fix this. 

He did find them but his heart dropped when he saw George towering over Dream, who was on the ground. 

Skeppy rushed forward and pushed George back, ready to yell at him and ask him what was going on. 

‘What’s your problem?’ He was angry that George would hurt his friends like that, it wasn’t like him at all. 

‘My problem?’ George laughed loudly. ‘He’s such a coward!’ 

Skeppy gasped. ‘What?!’ 

He was about to say more but Bad entered and made his presence known. ‘What the fuck is going on here?’ 

Skeppy about fainted right then and there, he knew something was definitely up with the four of them and he needed to fix it and quick. 

It took some coaxing and after making sure they ate and had some things to take with them, had marched his friends right out of the house and into the forest. 

As they walked, Skeppy took note of everyone’s personality change because it seemed they were all physically fine. 

Skeppy figured out about two hours into the walk that everyone’s personality was the opposite of what it usually is. That’s why Sapnap was so shy and emotional. George and Bad seemed to be a lot louder and more confident, not scared of anything. Skeppy liked seeing this side but soon changed his mind when Bad would not stop cursing. 

Dream also seemed to be a lot like Sapnap, shy and secluded. He was also riddled with self doubt and asked Skeppy multiple times for permission to do things, like eat food and drink water he had packed along the way. 

No matter how hard Skeppy tried to get him to stop, he just kept asking and Skeppy finally gave in and just dealt with. 

Skeppy also noted with disappointment that George was definitely more mean and Bad was wicked. It hurt him to see his friends so mean and he wanted to get this fixed as fast as possible. 

They had left and started walking around noon and by then it had gotten dark. That’s how they ended up walking in the dark with the owls hooting and the two confident friends threatening anything that moved. 

Skeppy really didn’t want to deal with his friend’s opposites for the night but he gave up when the moon couldn’t provide enough light to see after a while. 

He found a clearing and led the group there, they didn’t have any tents and just gave in to laying out their bedrolls and sleeping in the open. 

Skeppy really hoped it didn’t rain, but with his luck it probably would. 

It was silent for a moment before a quiet ‘I’m scared.’ could be heard. 

Skeppy turned to see the silhouette of Sapnap curled in on himself and a second later Dream answered with a ‘Me too.’ 

Skeppy sighed and groaned when he got up. All four friends turned towards him. ‘How about we make a fire so it’s not as scary?’ He tried to sound patient and kind but he was silently gritting his teeth.

He wasn’t mad at his friends but he was mad at the situation. 

Bad and George popped up quickly, drawing their swords. ‘We’ll go!’ Bad claimed. 

‘Yep! We’re not scared of the forest like those two pansies!’ The two laughed as they headed into the forest and Skeppy wanted to do nothing but put them in their place. 

But, he took a deep breath and pushed that feeling deep down where even he wouldn’t think about it until a week or so later.

Instead, he focused on the two small forms that were visibly shaking and Skeppy knew it wasn’t because of the cold. 

‘Hey.’ He said softly but the two flinched even at that. 

Dream was the first to face him as he rolled over and slowly uncurled from his position. ‘H-hi.’ 

Skeppy felt bad for his friends, they looked like they were gonna have a heart attack at any moment. 

‘I-it’s gonna be.. Okay.’ Skeppy internally groaned, he was so bad at comforting people. Usually Bad was the one to deal with this kind of stuff but he was out of commission and Skeppy needed to calm his friends.. 

‘I know the forest is scary but when we get some light it’ll get better.’ 

Sapnap slowly uncurled and faced Skeppy, looking a little hopeful. ‘Really?’ He asked in a soft and quiet voice. 

Skeppy tried to smile reassuringly. ‘Really.’ He hoped he sounded confident. 

The anxious and quiet pair seemed to be put at ease a little bit and decided to sit up, looking around them even if it was pretty dark.

The three of them stayed in awkward silence, waiting for their two loud friends to come back with the wood to start a fire. 

It was only a moment more before George and Bad came crashing into the clearing with sticks and some small logs. 

‘Ta da.’ Bad said snarkily. ‘Not even hard.’ 

George laughed and together the two made a fire while the three others just sat and watched. 

_At least they can make fire easily._ Skeppy tried to stay positive. 

George and Bad then proceed to talk about their little night adventure while Skeppy zoned out and thought about how long it would be until they reached the witch’s house. 

They had already walked more than half the distance but it would still take a few more hours he reasoned. Skeppy also didn’t want to leave super late in the morning and decided that waking up just after dawn would be the best option. 

He focused back into the conversation just as Bad and George were finishing up. Sapnap and Dream were facing them with looks of awe that seemed so genuine and open. 

Skeppy was used to seeing their emotions well masked or controlled and he was a bit shaken at seeing this side in such an unfortunate circumstance. 

This made Skeppy question how this even happened once again but decided it would be better if he asked them once they were fixed. 

‘Alright.’ He interrupted, four pairs of eyes snapping to him. ‘Let’s get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow.’

Dream and Sapnap nodded and quickly went to bed, but Bad and George had other ideas. 

They argued about staying up for five minutes before Skeppy lost his patients and yelled out at them. Sapnap and Dream had snapped awake and watched with scared eyes as George and Bad went quiet and then reluctantly nodded, heading to their respective bedrolls. 

Skeppy sighed, annoyed but let it go and decided he’d rather have sleep than think about it more. 

With that, he happily got into his bedroll and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as the fire died down and the moon started to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**  
> 


	10. Story #10 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, George, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, & Skeppy  
> Summary: After starting the day off badly, Skeppy almost gives up but is saved when they make it to their destination. The curse that took place is easily fixed and Skeppy could never be happier to have his friends back.   
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP with no wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Welcome back my mutants and mummies, ready for some more? Well, here you go then my creepy and spooky friends.**
> 
> **:X**

Skeppy was not in a happy mood and was downright miserable as he led the group through the forest. The day had started by Skeppy waking up to catch an animal munching on their food, that left the group with no food and George had complained almost instantly. 

Skeppy was not going to take the time to hunt and cook but he was on his wits end already with George and Bad who took any opportunity to complain or cuss, which was mostly Bad. 

Dream and Sapnap were trailing behind George and Bad quietly, offering no help for Skeppy who was trying to shut George and Bad up.

On top of that, he was also hungry and also very thirsty because Bad decided he could drink everyone’s water! 

Skeppy was starting to lose his mind and he was getting fed up with his friends and this day very quickly. 

It was around noon before Skeppy decided he had enough. He was planning on just turning around and running, hoping that the others would find him as he headed back home. 

He knew it was a horrible thing to do but he was losing his mind and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take! 

Dream and Sapnap weren’t even that bad, but George and Bad were causing huge problems. 

Just as Skeppy got ready to turn around, he was saved. He paused and everyone else stopped too, waiting for Skeppy to move again. 

Skeppy, who was still frozen, wanted to cry with relief because he could see an unmistakably roof of the witch hut in the distance. 

Skeppy smiled and turned to his friends, who would be back to normal soon. ‘We’re here!’ He said cheerfully and continued to walk after turning back around. 

‘Skeppy.. Is it okay if I ask you a question?’ Dream asked hesitantly. 

Skeppy ignored the snickering from George and Bad and nodded. ‘Shoot for it Dream.’ 

They were still walking but Skeppy could hear Dream clearly. ‘Where exactly is here?’ He sounded shy and a little scared, as if dreading the answer. 

`We're at a friend of mine’s house.’ 

He didn;t get an answer back and Skeppy assumed Dream had nodded, he didn’t like talking much Skeppy realized. 

The group quickly made it to the little hut and Skeppy eagerly knocked on the door. This wasn’t a normal witch, it was a witch who could speak English and they also had a nice sized house, not really a hut. 

Skeppy had met her after being lost for a couple of days and at the edge of death, she had found him and brought him back to her house and saved him.

Ever since then, Skeppy had a new appreciation for witches and was good friends with Sarah, the witch who had saved him. 

He had also learned that there were special witches who could speak English and were all connected. They were the only witches who didn’t study dark magic or actively tried to go after non-magic users. 

Snapping back into the present, Skeppy smiled when the door opened to reveal Sarah. 

‘Who is th-.’ Sarah stopped mid-sentence when she noticed it was Skeppy. ‘Skeppy? What’s going on?’ 

Skeppy sighed. ‘It’s a long story, can my friends and I come in?’ 

Sarah smiled warmly and noticed the other four men standing behind Skeppy. ‘Of course.’ She opened the door a little wider and they all walked in with Skeppy in the lead.

After they were all in, Sarah closed the door and motioned for everyone to take a seat. She had a couch and some chairs positioned around the room. 

Skeppy made himself comfy in a chair and Sarah sat in the other one while the other four all fit on the couch but Sapnap and Dream didn’t look happy about the close contact. 

‘So, what seems to be the matter?’ 

Skeppy sighed and began the tale of what happened, making sure to silence George or Bad any time they interrupted. 

After explaining the whole situation, Sarah was nodding while Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad all looked horrified. 

‘I see, I see. Don’t worry this is an easy fix but I would be more concerned about who did this and why.’ 

It was Skeppy’s turn to be horrified. ‘You don’t think..?’ 

Sarah nodded sadly as Skeppy whispered out ‘Dark magic was involved?’

Skeppy swallowed and shook his head. Who would want to do this to his friends and why go so far as to use dark magic? 

‘I can fix your friends and give you some charms for protection but it is up to you five to protect yourselves.’ 

Skeppy nodded and watched as Sarah got up and went through her covards. After looking through a few she pulled out four tiny vials. 

She turned to everyone on the couch. ‘Drink these and everything will turn back to normal.’ 

George and Bad stood up, crossing their arms. ‘Everything is normal, we’re not drinking shit.’ Bad said haughtily. 

Skeppy groaned and stood up as well. ‘Just drink it!’ He insisted. 

‘No.’ George and Bad said simultaneously. 

Skeppy was about to protest again before Sarah walked forward and whispered something into their ears. 

George and Bad seemed to pale and after a moment quickly nodded and took the vials with shaking hands. 

Skeppy was going to ask what she told them but decided it was for the better good. 

Sarah then handed Sapnap and Dream the vials, which they took quickly and offered a quiet thank you. 

‘Okay, you need to drink them at the same time.’ She stood back. ’Ready?’

Four heads nodded up and down. ‘Okay, 3..2..1, drink!’ 

They all drank the vials in huge gulps, not leaving a drop of the light blue liquid. After they were empty, they put them on the small coffee table in the room and looked around. 

Nothing happened for a second and Skeppy felt dread well up in his stomach. ‘Why isn’t it worki-’ 

He was interrupted but a faint blue glow that enveloped the four before it disappeared a second later. 

They were all still standing there but it seemed as if they all had different demeanors. 

Suddenly, four voices rang around the hut in different tones of alarm. 

‘Skeppy, what is going on and why did this start happening!’

‘I did not just argue all the way here! What is wrong with me!’

‘I was so girly and quiet, what the fuck just happened with my emotions!’

‘What the muffin I can’t believe I just said those words! I was so mean, I’m so sorry Skeppy!’

Skeppy smiled and laughed with relief, his friends were back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...**


	11. Story #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Wilbur, Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, George, Dream, Techno, Phil & Sapnap  
> Summary: Since Halloween was coming, everyone decided it would be a great idea to do something together. It turns out it was worth it and even though Phil was stuck cleaning up popcorn and candy off the carpet he would still invite his friends over again anytime.  
> Prompt Au: Real-life where everyone can meet up without complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Hello my rambunctious little reapers, having a wonderful October day? Well, I hope this makes it better.**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **> :D**  
> 

It was around noon when Niki and Wilbur knocked on Phil’s door and he happily let them in. They carried a box of popcorn, some candy, and two cases of soda. 

‘Thanks for getting everything!’ Phil led the two into the kitchen where he already had bowls set out. 

‘Of course Phil! Tonight’s going to be so fun.’ 

‘I agree with Niki, it was no problem.’ Wil filled in as he set the cases of soda on the counter. ‘Oh, what about the pizza?’ 

Phil stopped opening the popcorn bags and smiled up at Wilbur. ‘George said he’d get it.’ 

‘Thank god, you had me nervous.’ Wilbur chuckled a little and Niki joined in while she was taking the soda out of the case and spreading them out.

‘What movies do we have so far Phil?’ Niki asked while still messing with the soda, Wilbur fumbling with the candy behind her. 

‘We have… Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Casper, Carrie, and.. Halloween 1 and 2. Had to get at least one scary movie in there!’ 

Niki shuddered at the thought of Halloween the movie while Wilbur just shrugged, unaffected.

‘Well we have a lot of movies to get through so everyone better hurry up!’ Wil said happily as he finally stopped messing with the candy. 

Just as he finished his sentence the doorbell rang and three pairs of eyes turned towards it. Phil smiled and strode forward, opening the door to reveal Bad and Skeppy. 

‘Come in, come in!’ 

‘Thanks, Phil. Hey guys!’ Bad said cheerfully while Skeppy took off his jacket. 

‘Hey Bad, hey Skeppy.’ Niki and Bad went in for a quick hug before walking into the kitchen. 

‘Oooh, lots of treats!’ Skeppy walked in and tried to grab one. His hand was slapped away from Wil. 

‘Not so fast, you’ve gotta wait!’ 

‘Oh fine.’ Skeppy crossed his arms and pouted. Everyone else broke into laughter as Phil opened the door to a knock.

At the door was Techno, Sapnap and Dream, who was ushered in happily.

They all talked animatedly about their day and how excited they were about the movies. 

The doorbell rang again and Phil opened it to see Tommy, Tubbo, and George. All of them were holding some kind of pizza related item and he pointed them towards the kitchen. 

‘Food!’ 

‘Yes, nice going Gogy!’ 

‘Thank god, I’m starving!’ 

They had two boxes of pizza, plain cheese and one with pepperoni and they also had cheesy bread, which was quickly picked clean. 

After everyone ate in the kitchen they picked up their soda, candy, or freshly popped popcorn before heading towards the living room.

Phil had a pretty big living room that fit a wrap around couch and two chairs. He also had a 60in tv and black current which were closed quickly, darkening the room significantly.

Techno and Phil had taken the two chairs while Sapnap, Dream, George, Niki, Wilbur, Skeppy, and Bad all squeezed on the coach. 

‘Oi! Where are we supposed to go?’ Tommy piqued up. 

‘You two are children, so you sit on the floor.’ Wilbur replied easily. 

Everyone else nodded and agreed so Tubbo and Tommy reluctantly sat down in front of the couch. 

Phil started up the dvd player and soon Casper was playing while the group of friends all watched in excitement. 

After Casper was down, Hocus Pocus followed, then The Nightmare Before Christmas. After the three movies were down, Techno checked the time and shook his head. 

‘Wow, time flew.’ He stated in monotone. 

‘How much time went past?’ George questioned. 

‘Well, it’s almost 7:30.’ 

Everyone gasped and chuckled at how fast the time went. 

‘Relax, we still have three more movies to go and they’re all scarier.’ Phil chuckled as he saw the reaction.

Bad and Skeppy huddled closer together, hating scary things. Tommy and Tubbo moved a little closer too, while Dream, Sapnap, and George all stayed cuddling. 

Dream was sitting with his legs spread open, Sapnap between them and George between Sapnaps legs. Wilbur and Niki were also sitting by each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn. 

Techno was still sitting in the chair eating a bowl of popcorn and Phil was doing the same except with candy. 

Phil quickly turned on Carrie and noted the sun was starting to set. 

_What a perfect time to start watching scary movies._ Phil couldn’t help but think. 

By the time Carrie had ended everyone was still doing okay, there were some parts where Bad or Skeppy closed their eyes but they still got to watch most of it. 

Halloween was a different story, everyone already tensed up and waiting for Phil to start it. 

The sun had already set and the room was in total darkness, save for the screen’s illuminating light. 

Phil pressed start and sat back eagerly, Techno, Dream, and Sapnap were also excited since all of them loved the movie Halloween and horror movies in general. 

George and Wilbur didn’t really care but Skeppy, Tubbo, Tommy, Bad, and Niki were a nervous wreck as the movie started. 

The movie was only a few minutes in before Bad closed his eyes and hid his face in Skeppy’s shoulder. Bad would end up falling asleep and never looking at the screen again as Halloween 1 and 2 played. 

Skeppy would brave it out for half the movie before closing his eyes and also joining Bad in falling asleep. 

Niki would hide her face half the time and squeal as the movie played before falling asleep between Halloween 1 and 2 on Wilbur, who didn’t mind. 

George would get bored and play on his phone while being yelled at by Dream and Sapnap to get off it. He’d make it to half the second movie before getting bored and deciding to fall asleep. 

Techno and Phil would stay invested in the movie along with Dream and Sapnap, all four of them staying awake until both movies ended. 

Wilbur’s eyes would start to droop before he gave in and fell asleep towards the end of the second movie. 

Tubbo and Tommy would start to watch the first movie before they both gave in and hugged each other, covering their eyes and plugging their ears most of the time. When Phil switched out the movies, Tubbo would take the opportunity of silence to fall asleep on Tommy’s lap. 

Tommy would try to brave the beginning of the second movie but without Tubbo, leaned back and closed his eyes letting sleep take him. 

As the second movie ended, Sapnap and Dream both fell asleep instantly. 

Phil got up and Techno did the same, stretching. They both yawned and looked at their friends as they slept around the living room. 

‘Should we get them some blankets?’ Techno whispered.

‘Probably.’ Phil smiled.

Together Techno and Phil quietly raided the house until they had enough blankets and then proceeded to cover their friends. 

Phil also got some pillows and placed them under the heads of anyone who looked uncomfortable. 

Tubbo got one, Tommy got one, so did Skeppy and Wilbur, and finally Dream. 

After this was down, Techno took his pillow and blanket and fell asleep on the chair. 

Phil smiled and managed to get a picture of everyone before sitting down in his own chair. 

He turned off the tv and placed the pillow under his head and draped the blanket over himself. 

He smiled as he thought about the wonderful day he had with his friends and happily went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Niki, Tubbo, & mention of Tommy   
> Summary: Tubbo was scared he would get teased for it but after some pushing from  
> Tommy, he finally decides to join Niki in planting some flowers and making DreamSMP look a little nicer. Tubbo was glad because he thinks he just found a new hobby other than bees!   
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP with the different wars going on but Tommy hasn’t been exiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello all of my creepy and scary scarecrows, I hope the cornfields haven’t treated you too badly.**
> 
> **> :V**

The air was slightly starting to get chillier but two friends stayed undeterred as they worked throughout the day in front of the holy land. 

Around them, holes and dirt could be seen littered everywhere, including on them. Flowers also seemed to litter the ground, some in groups of twos and threes while others were alone.

But even as the air got colder spirits remained high between them and Niki continued to teach Tubbo about fall plants and how to care for them with happiness and joy. 

As she explained, Niki picked up a small patch of red, orange, and yellow flowers, making sure to show Tubbo. 

‘These are the Marigolds I was talking about earlier, they make a lovely little flower garden during the fall.’

Tubbo nodded, leaning forward sniffing the flowers and smiling at the beautiful scent of flowers. ‘They smell wonderful Niki! How many of these do we have?’ 

Tubbo had joined Niki in the early afternoon, noticing her working in the morning but only going up to her and asking to join when Tommy pushed him to do so. 

He was scared he’d be made fun of for liking flowers but Tommy shut the idea down real quick, stating he’d beat anyone up who dared to call Tubbo girly or make fun of his love for flowers. 

So here Tubbo was, spending time with Niki and learning about different plants and flowers of all kinds. They were mere feet away from the border that marked the holy land and Niki said she intended it this way. 

Niki said it was because hopefully the plants wouldn’t be too bothered while everyone went to war in other areas of L’Manberg and DreamSMP. Tubbo hoped so too, it turned out he didn’t just like bees, he liked the flowers a lot too. 

‘Oh, I don’t know, quite a few.’ Tubbo snapped back to reality and tuned back in on the conversation.

‘Don’t worry we won’t be running out soon!’ Niki chuckled as she set the Marigolds back down next to another pile of flowers. 

Tubbo smiled too, enjoying seeing Niki so relaxed instead of tense. She had built the bakery to escape the war but no matter what it seemed she was always roped into it. 

‘That’s great! What other flowers do you have that you haven’t shown me yet?’ Tubbo tried to look around the circle of plants, seeing if he recognized any Niki hadn’t named yet. He didn’t but he was sure he’d learn their names soon, he wasn’t too surprised he had learned a lot about flowers but also realized he hadn’t known a lot about them before this. 

‘Hmm, well, there are the zinnias and pansies but then I think you’ve learned everything else!’ Niki said enthusiastically. 

Tubbo nodded and Niki quickly showed him the two flowers he hadn’t known, naming them and telling him some extra facts that Tubbo thought were cool.

Soon after Tubbo learned the flowers the pair were situated a couple feet apart and digging holes to put in some of the flowers. Niki already showed him the design she planned out and now they just needed to place the plants in the correct places.

It wasn’t too hard and Tubbo found it very relaxing and serene. He listened to the birds sing in the distance and enjoyed the sun, feeling at peace.

After a little while longer Tubbo couldn’t help the question that popped into his head and asked it, breaking the silence.

‘When did you start learning about plants, Niki? When did you have time too?’

Niki stopped digging the hole she was working on and smiled over at Tubbo. ‘Well, when I was young I used to be in my families’ garden most of the time. I may not do a lot of gardening here, but it was always in my DNA and with everything happening.. Well, I thought it would be a good time to get back into it.’ Niki turned back towards her hole, continuing to dig it out so a flower could fit easily. 

Tubbo hummed in acknowledgment and picked up a red mum, examining it and then carefully setting it in the hole and covering it up.

Tubbo moved onto the next spot, starting the process all over again with digging a hole for the next plant. 

The pair dug holes and planted flowers for the rest of the day, only stopping when the sun began to set over the horizon. 

Niki was the first to finish her side and together they finished Tubbo’s. They got up and Tubbo enjoyed the setting sun for a moment before turning to help Niki pick up the pots and shovels littered everywhere. 

After they picked up the mess and stored it all in a chest they went back to the area they were working on. 

Tubbo didn’t question where Niki wanted the plants, not really focusing on the end result; because of this he was shocked and awed to see the outcome of the hard work they put in for the day. 

It was a beautiful line of mums, zinnias, pansies, moonbeams, and susans that lined up perfectly next to the border Tommy had made for the holy land. 

It complemented the area really well and brought a pop of color to the SMP. 

The colors of each flower mixed perfectly with the next and Tubbo couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. 

He walked down the line, naming each plant in his head as he went and admiring the work. ‘This looks amazing Niki!’ 

‘You think it turned out well?’ 

‘Turned out well? This turned out amazing!’ Tubbo exclaimed happily.

Niki looked at her feet and blushed at the compliment. ‘Thanks Tubbo.’ 

‘You should do this for other areas!’ 

Now, Niki frowned, shaking her head sadly. ‘No, I couldn't.’ 

Tubbo couldn’t help the sad look that crossed his face. ‘Why couldn’t you?’

Niki sighed. ‘It would be destroyed by the wars.’ 

‘Surely they wouldn’t ruin flowers?’ Tubbo was shocked, his friends wouldn’t do that. 

Again, Niki shook her head. ‘You’d be surprised, they’re so focused on the fighting they don’t care about what they destroy around them.’

Tubbo frowned, cheeks heating up thinking about the things he had accidentally destroyed during a battle. ‘It’s a darn shame.’

Niki nodded and put on a smile that was becoming more genuine by the second. ‘Yes it is, but at least we have this little area!’ Her voice was bright and cheery once again and Tubbo felt relief and happiness well inside him. 

‘Yeah! We can still enjoy it here!’ 

Niki and Tubbo talked for a little while more before sharing a quick hug and parting ways. 

As Tubbo walked down the familiar path through DreamSMP he felt a little pang in his heart for the poor flowers that had been crushed during their wars. 

He wasn’t mad at his friends, he could never be mad at them but he was upset at the situation. 

_All well. They’re always going to be at war around here._

Instead, Tubbo put on a smile and went to find Tommy, excited to tell his friend about the flowers and about the day he had. 

And maybe to warn him to watch where he fought his battles next time, but Tubbo didn’t have to acknowledge that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...**


	13. Story #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, Sapnap, George, Tommy, & Tubbo  
> Summary: After the new Halloween update comes out, Dream had the perfect idea for a Halloween event. It was all too easy to get Tommy, George, Sapnap, and Tubbo to participate in it.  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP with no war drama, plus Mojang updates for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Hello again my special serpents and sirens, here’s another story served with a side of fries for you.**   
> 
> 
>   
> **:F**  
> 

Just east of the DreamSMP, a couple hundred blocks away stood a semi-large cornfield that Dream had spent countless hours making and working on. 

The corn, something Mojang added for Halloween, looked creepy and dark. When Dream first saw the update he knew what he had to do and travelled the whole server looking for the update. 

Once he found it thousands of blocks away, he travelled back and tediously grew the corn until it was tall and towering over players. 

Now, he put the final touches to this little project of his. The last little thing he needed to add was a dark oak fence border surrounding the whole field, making sure nothing went in or out. 

The field wasn’t a normal cornfield, Dream had carved out different paths, effectively making a huge and difficult maze that held secrets. 

Inside, he put chests that would be very significant later. Along with the mobs he had set to spawn in the darker areas. But first, Dream had to get his victims for the little maze.

It was easy enough, Tommy and Tubbo were already on the SMP and when hearing of an opportunity to be in a Dream video they didn’t hesitate to agree, especially when they could be partners. 

Sapnap and George had also agreed pretty easily, both were bored and decided it would be a fun little Halloween thing to do and plus they wouldn’t miss the opportunity to beat Tommy and Tubbo. 

Now that he got his victims out of the way, all Dream had to do was lead them to the cornmaze and set up basic rules.

He also set the four into adventure mode and set himself into creative, hovering above them all so he could spectate above them easily and have a pretty good recording. Dream smirked and joined the Discord vc, four pairs of voices all asking him questions about the maze. 

‘Why are we in adventure mod?’ 

‘What is this Dream?’

‘Okay, Okay, quiet and I’ll tell you.’ Everyone went quiet and Dream proceeded to explain what was going on. 

‘So, basically this is my little Halloween Event for the year. What’s going to happen is, all of you will run into the maze, Sapnap and George being teamed and Tommy and Tubbo also being teamed. You have to run around the corn maze and find a chest that has a gold nugget that says your name. If you take someone else’s, you lose automatically. You and your teammate both have to have their gold nugget in order to win. Once you both have your nugget you need to find your way out of the maze to win. Also, if you die you lose and things can kill you in the maze, so I’d suggest sticking together. Oh yeah, and you don’t get anything. No food, no weapons, just your fist.’ Dream took a breath, exhausted from saying that long word vomit. 

‘Everyone understand?’ 

Four minecraft characters nodded and Dream let out a little wheeze. ‘You guys can talk you know.’ 

‘Oh.. yeah I’m good!’ George said with a smile as he gave a thumbs up to his stream, which was freaking out in excitement. . 

‘Tubbo and I are gonna win! You guys SUCK!’ Tommy’s stream also backed up his claims, George’s and Tommy’s streams seemed to be fighting over who would win. 

‘Sure child! Are you even old enough to go in cornfields?’ Sapnap smirked and laughed at his insult. 

‘SHUT UP!’ Tommy retorted.

They bickered for a little while before Dream shut it down, telling them to go to the entrance so he could get started, he loved hearing the fight but he wanted to start editing tonight. 

‘Okay, are you guys ready?’ Everyone huddled towards the entrance, anticipating when to start hurtling in. ‘Get set… GO!’ 

Dream flew up over the corn maze, watching as the minecraft characters scattered in opposite directions. 

George and Sapnap went to the left while Tubbo and Tommy ran towards the right. It seemed like the boys had taken his advice and stuck together while George and Sapnap split up. 

From where Dream was, he could see where all the chests were and the mobs he had managed to get spawned in, in the darker areas. There was nothing major, a few spiders, zombies, and skeletons that littered the maze here or there but nothing that could kill in a single hit.

Dream was also glad he was recording and not streaming this because he didn’t have to worry about people telling Tommy or George where the chests were since they were both streaming at the time. 

Dream smiled and laughed as he watched his friends run around, the two teams were both in different vcs so they could talk privately to each other without worrying about someone else hearing. Dream thought it would be a good idea to hear what they were talking about and decided to join their vcs and see what everyone was up to.

‘-n’t split up. We need to stick together Tubbo.’ 

‘Your right, your right. Let’s stay close but also look around corners, we don’t know where the chests could be.’ 

‘Hey guys!’ Dream said cheerfully. ‘How’s it going.’

‘Good.’ 

‘It could be better if you told us where the chests were Dream.’ Tommy tried and Dream laughed. 

‘Yeah right. You wish!’ 

‘Aww it was worth a shot, big man!’ 

The three talked for a little before Dream hopped over to George’s and Sapnap’s vc. 

‘Check everywhere George! Fan out!’ 

‘Going good guys?’ 

‘Oh Dream! Yeah, we’re doing good.’ George said nonchalantly. 

‘I see you guys didn’t take my advice..’ Flying above the corn maze and seeing they had separated even farther now and also seeing Sapnap round the corner and run straight into a skeleton. 

‘We’re fine Dr-AHH!’ Sapnap yelled out and George ran back through the maze looking for his lost teammate. 

Dream laughed as he watched Sapnap get chased by the zombie from above. ‘Yeah, okay.’ 

They also chatted for a little while before Dream hopped back onto an empty vc and continued to watch his friends as he spectated and added in little things. He sounded like a commentator and Dream couldn’t help but laugh at the fan-art he imagined would be made from this little event he set up.

The four players continued to run around and they each found different chests, just not theirs. 

By 15 minutes in, George had his nugget and Tubbo had theirs as well. It was a race to get the last nugget and get out between the two teams. 

Dream started to get excited as he noticed Tommy and Sapnap find their nugget at almost exactly the same time on opposite sides of the corn maze, almost the same distance away from the entrance. 

Once they opened the chest and grabbed the little nugget that said their name, all four of the players booked it towards where they thought the exit was. Both teams were going in the right direction and Dream could see it was going to be closer than he originally thought. 

He was correct when Tommy and George both made it out, turning towards the maze hoping to see their teammate just behind them. 

But no one came for a moment and Dream took the chance to fall to the ground and stand behind them, also waiting to see who would come out first and also victorious. 

Shouts of excitement and cries of disappointment were heard as Dream looked towards the exit/entrance. 

Standing there was a very happy player, who was out of breath but smiling, and behind them stood another player who was just a little too late, a look of pure disappointment was shown on their face as they realized they didn’t make it in time. 

Dream stepped forward, walking past Tommy and George who were having completely different reactions than the other. 

‘Wow. That was close! Congratulations! You just won $10,000, surprise!’

The player who stood at the entrance smiled and laughed walking forward and hugging their teammate, who’d also stepped forward in shock and happiness over the win. 

‘I can’t believe we won! We did it!’ 

Both players laughed and Dream looked at them. ‘I’m proud of yo-’ 

**Dream’s recording file had somehow become corrupted and no one was able to find out who won leaving it a mystery.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **...**


	14. Story #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, Sapnap, George, Niki, Fundy, Eret, Phil, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, BadBoyHalo, & Skeppy  
> Summary: After finding a little village everyone decides to have a good time and goes to an orchard as friend’s. It’s a perfect autumn day as everyone prepares for the fall by picking apples and spending time with friends. Even Phil manages to sneak on for this wonderful day!  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP where Dream and L’Manburg are still at war but during the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Greetings my hilariously huge hellhounds, hungry for another story are we? I guess I shall provide you food.**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **‘O_O’**  
> 

Everyone’s spirits were high as they walked down the pebble road. It was funny to think that only a few months ago it hadn’t been there, but after some exploring Dream had found a secret village full of villagers and soon the SMP had connected it with a pebble pathway.

This was the pathway they were walking on now, all wars and fights forgotten for the moment, just family and friends together. 

On the special occasion, Dream had even invited Phil on, knowing how important he was to a lot of his friends. 

The huge group was heading towards the village’s famous apple orchards, getting ready to pick some apples to take home and even go on a picnic later. 

The apples were ready to be picked as the leaves started to turn orange and red and chilly weather set in, telltale signs that autumn had made its way to DreamSMP. 

As they walked, Wilbur, Phil, and Techno were all talking about some sleepy bois stuff while Eret and Fundy laughed at a joke Niki said. Sapnap, George, and Skeppy were talking about different ideas they had for the SMP while Dream and Bad talked about some memories they shared together. Tommy and Tubbo were looking at the forest in awe at how pretty it was and from the distance anyone could see how happy they were. 

The sun was just starting to reach its highest point when the group made it to the apple orchard and checked in with the farmer and his wife that ran it. 

After explaining what they wanted to do and slipping a hefty amount of silver nuggets over, the farmer happily agreed and told them to take as many apples as they wanted for the season. 

Techno slipped on an evil smile, knowing he’d take the whole farm if he could. His thoughts were broken when Phil nudged him a little harder than necessary, giving him the look that told him not to try anything. 

Techno frowned but shrugged, slightly saddened that he couldn’t obliterate the farm and dominate it with his pvp skills. 

Phil just rolled his eyes and turned to continue the discussion he was having with Wilbur while Dream and Bad led the group towards the main apple trees. 

Fundy and Niki were explaining some bakery foods and how they were made to Eret, who seemed more interested in the thought of food rather than how to make it. However no one judged, too busy focusing on having a good time and relaxing in each other's company. 

Dream and Bad stopped, both turning back to the group that had also stopped, everyone’s attention snapping to them.

‘Okay, these are the trees.’ Dream gestured to the rows of apple trees behind him that held delicious looking red, green, and yellow apples. 

Looks of excitement were passed as they thought about the apples and how much fun it would be to pick them and eat them. 

‘Basically, just grab a ladder and start picking but please be careful and don’t fall off the ladder you muffins!’ Bad scowled and looked at each of them, giving a silent warning. 

Everyone just laughed and scurried off in different directions. Bad going to join Skeppy and Dream doing the same with Sapnap and George. 

Mostly everyone picked a tree close to one another, talking from one tree to another as they continued to catch up on news. On the ground, leaves littered the area adding to the overall atmosphere of the fall. 

Fundy, Eret, Sapnap, and Techno were currently in a competition for who could pick the most apples and the four of them raced from tree to tree grabbing as many apples as they could while Bad scolded them about being safe. 

Niki and Wilbur were working on a tree that had a mix of green and yellow apples, taking their time and admiring the apples and how they looked. They had bright smiles on their faces and put the apples in a basket they had found. 

Tubbo and Tommy weren’t really focusing on the apples, picking one or two as they climbed the apple tree without a ladder. They were trying to see how high they could go and wanted to see the view, not really having any suitable trees to climb at the SMP. 

Phil was also on the same tree as the boys, picking the apples they didn’t and watching them from the corner of his eye so they didn’t get themselves killed. 

Skeppy, Dream, and George also calmly picked apples, going up and down the ladders in a comforting rhythm as the basket they shared got filled to the brim with multi-colored apples. 

The mix-matched family picked apples at a steady rhythm until the sun was way past its highest point and starting it’s descent down the sky. 

It was nowhere near sunset yet but they still wanted to do the picnic. Everyone got down from the trees, except for Tommy and Tubbo who had to slowly climb down. 

Together, they picked up the apples and put them in their inventory until almost everyone's inventory was full of the apples. 

After Tommy and Tubbo safely got down, Dream and Bad once again took lead and walked towards the back of the farm where a beautiful willow stood in the distance. 

The wind rustled it to the point it looked like a tree straight from a fairy tale and all the friends were excited to eat underneath it.

They headed towards the tree and appreciated the breeze before Fundy and Niki took out some blankets to lay on the ground.

Techno and Phil helped spread them out while George, Sapnap, Tubbo, and Skeppy helped unpack and sort the food. 

They had two picnic baskets full of food and as everyone settled down on the blankets they looked over the different items.

They of course had the freshly picked apples, carrots, and a lot of different sandwiches that Bad and Skeppy had made. 

Next to the sandwiches were some cookies and brownies that Fundy and Niki had made for the occasion. Dream and Phil laid out the sandwiches and sorted them into meats while all the others looked over the selection. The selection included ham, roast beef, turkey, and finally chicken.

All the sandwiches had mayonnaise and lettuce, while only some had different kinds of cheese. Everyone quickly picked out one or two of the sandwiches and stuffed it into their mouths. 

It was silent for a few moments as everyone ate and looked around, enjoying the willow tree and how pretty it looked. 

After the sandwiches were finished and not a single one was left, the hungry group ate the carrots and some of the fresh apples. 

As they bit into the apples, hums of delight were heard at the successful sound of crunching and chewing. The apples tasted amazing and each person ate at least two, the juices from the fruit offering a savory flavor. 

‘These apples are so good!’ Sapnap mumbled with his mouth full. 

‘Sapnap! Don’t eat with your mouth full, disgusting!’ Dream made a face and ate with his mouth open, chomping loudly for payback. 

Soon, everyone was either talking with their mouth full or chewing very loudly. This caused everyone to laugh at the behavior and how stupid it was. 

After a lot of the apples were eaten, Niki and Fundy pulled out the brownies and cookies they had stowed away. Faces lit up as Sapna and Tommy practically hurtled themselves at the treats, each giving identically pouting expression to Fundy and Niki. 

‘Hurry up, pwease. We need those treats.’ Sapnap added emphasis on the ‘w’ in pwease and Niki chuckled, shaking her head as she opened the cookies.

Tommy also looked at fundy pleadingly who finished opening the brownies and handing one to Tommy. After the two trouble makers had their dessert everyone else went forward to grab a cookie and/or brownie to enjoy. 

Niki and Fundy managed to take one for themselves but very quickly all the treats were gone and everyone sat back, stuffing their face with the last part of the meal. 

With all of the food eaten, the large group of friends just sat on the blanket and continued to talk about different things they were involved in. Smiles were plastered on everyone’s face as the sun started to signal the end of the day. 

As this happened, the group stood up and stretched before packing away the blankets and picking up the baskets. 

With their inventories still full of apples they all headed out of the orchard, making sure to thank the farmer again. 

They headed down the pebble path towards they’re home, all in peace and happiness, not a thought of war on anyone’s mind. 

The sky was alight with different colors that marked the end of a perfect day in October. Everyone said they’re goodbye and thanks due to the great time they had. 

Everyone also had a huge inventory of apples that would come in handy for more than baking. 

The group parted their ways as friends for the day but everyone already knew. 

Tomorrow, more fighting would break out and start another war but for now, they all relished in each other's presence and saw everyone as a _friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**  
> 


	15. Story #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, & Wilbur  
> Summary: After Wilbur decides to leave the kids alone on a stormy night a ghost uses the opportunity to have some fun. Now Fundy has to make sure the others survive using the craziest methods if he wants them to be safe and make sure the ghost doesn’t get to them.   
> Prompt Au: Real-life where the sleepy bois + Tubbo and Fundy are all adoptive brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Welcome my wonderful werewolves, I’ve got another story to fill your appetite.**  
> 
> 
>   
>  **:K**  
> 

The day had been dreary and dark while rain lazily patterned on the roof in a steady rhythm. Inside the two-story oak and cobblestone house three boys sat around, bored out of their mind as they were stuck inside. 

Tubbo was on the couch reading something while Tommy watched tv and Fundy groomed his hybrid tail. 

No one was bothered by the half human’s tail or ears and had welcomed him into the family with open arms. Phil and Techno were out doing errands while Wilbur was supposed to stay and watch them but had something better to do and told them to be good and left in a hurry. 

Now, as the sky darkened and dreary day turned to a creepy night the boys stayed where they were in the living room. 

The rain had picked up and now it was full on storming outside, flashes of lightning were seen between the curtains and thunder followed seconds later. 

Fundy, being the oldest tried not to be bothered by the storm but it was straining his nerves as thunder boomed around them. 

Tommy and Tubbo were both unnerved at the storm and were not scared to show it, admitting how uncomfortable it was in the quiet house as the storm continued. 

After a few more minutes a sound came from upstairs and all the boys froze. One by one they looked towards the stairs, hoping to see one of their brothers. No one was there. 

‘Uhh, you guys heard that right?’ Tommy asked nervously. 

Fundy and Tubbo nodded. ‘M-maybe something fell from the thunder?’ Tubbo asked hopefully.

Fundy and Tommy nodded and agreed, forgetting about the incident until 5 minutes later when another, louder banging was heard. 

This time all three boys stood up from the couch and Tommy turned off the tv, all of them straining to listen for another noise.

They all jumped when the banging continued and Tubbo looked like he was gonna cry while Tommy hyperventilated. 

Fundy was panicking, frozen in place as he stared at the stairs. ‘Ok, ok. Someone or something’s in the house..’ 

A second later squeaking was heard and the boys yelled, scooting closer to each other. Fundy took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart a little and taking charge. 

‘Ok, Tommy go around and check if everything’s locked. Tubbo go to the kitchen and get a knife, then we’ll head upstairs.’

The two boys nodded andTommy rushed to check the doors and windows while Tubbo sprinted to the kitchen looking for a knife.

Fundy inched his way to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the eerie darkness the second flower had since no lights were on. 

Tubbo came back a moment later, holding a knife and handing it to Fundy who closed his eyes, counted to ten and started walking up the stairs one at a time. 

Fundy held out the knife in what he thought was a threatening manner and made it to the top of the stairs, Tubbo right behind him.

Fundy lunged for the light switch and the hallways light turned on a second later, revealing the hallway was empty. 

One by one the pair checked each room with more dread than the last until only one bedroom hadn’t been checked. 

It was Techno’s and Fundy wanted to run away and scream, knowing something was in there. He went to the door and nudged it open with his foot before quickly switching on the light. 

The room was as it had always been and Fundy looked around for someone that could be hiding. They checked the room and found nothing, now Fundy was thoroughly confused. 

‘What does this mean Fundy?’ Tubbo asked, also confused and still scared. 

‘I-I don’t kn-.’ He was interrupted when the lights went out. 

‘Tubbo! Why did you turn the lights out?’ 

‘I didn’t!’ 

Fundy’s eyes widened and he was about to say more until Tommy could be heard downstairs. 

‘Fundy! Tubbo! The lights went out!’ 

The pair carefully made their way to the stairs and looked down to see the silhouette of Tommy at the bottom. 

‘Are you okay Tommy?’ Tubbo asked as he went down the stairs.

‘Yeah, what happened?’ 

‘We don’t know.’ Fundy answered he also made his way down the stairs. 

Once they were together they slowly made their way to the living room, tripping on things littered on the ground as they went. 

They stopped right at the entrance as more creaking was heard. Tommy’s breaths were already ragged but now it sounded as if he’d pass out. 

Tubbo tried to calm him as Fundy tried to think about what was happening. Creaky sounds, banging, the lights, Fundy’s heart dropped when he realized what was going on. 

‘Guys, we need to, we need to.’ 

‘We need to what!?’ Tubbo asked, still trying to calm down Tommy and starting to panic himself. 

Fundy swallowed and led the two younger boys into the middle of the entrance way, the stair next to them. 

‘Stay here, I’ll be back.’ Fundy left them and headed to the kitchen. 

He opened each cabinet and felt around until he found what he was looking for. Then he made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the other thing he needed. 

He made his way back to his brothers, heart breaking as he heard Tubbo try to comfort Tommy. 

‘It’s okay Tommy, Fundy’s coming back. Just breath.’ 

‘I’m back.’ Fundy could just make out the bent over form of Tommy and Tubbo turning his direction and slightly saw the boys tense shoulders untense a little. 

‘Fundy! What’s going on?’ 

Fundy walked forward and bent down onto his knees, opening one of his items. ‘Well, I’m 99% sure there’s a ghost. It’s the only explanation!’ 

‘A g-g-ghost!’ Tommy finally put into the conversation.

‘But don’t worry!’ Fundy was quick to reassure them. ‘I have the things we need to protect ourselves.’ Fundy held up the item he was opening. ‘Salt, and the holy cross!’ Fundy said, holding up the other item. 

‘Your sure it’ll protect us?’ Tubbo asked uncertainty. 

‘I’m sure. Now you stay here and I’ll put a salt ring around you then I’m going to put salt in front of all the doors and windows.’ 

‘We’ll be safe, right?’ Tubbo was still uncertain. 

‘I’m sure, then I’ll come and join you, I promise.’ 

‘Okay..’ 

Fundy smiled and started working on the salt circle he put around his brothers to protect them. They had both sat down and Fundy made sure he had room for himself too before he headed to the other rooms and put salt lines in front of windows, doors, and closets. 

No ghost was harming him or his family! 

Fundy did get a little nervous as the banging continued and soon squeaking could be heard throughout the house. 

Fundy didn’t do the upstairs, too scared to go so he covered the 1st floor and finally did the front door. He went to the circle and stepped in, joining his brothers and holding the cross. 

The lights were still out and they sat there for hours, listening to the banging and tensing everytime. 

Tommy had calmed down and was breathing normally while Tubbo curled into his brothers. Fundy was also scared but stayed strong for his siblings, trying to look nonchalant as the ghost messed around upstairs. 

After the few hours they had stayed in the circle they started to panic once again when the front door’s knob jiggled. 

The two boys curled closer together and Fundy hugged them protectively. ‘It’s just a ghost, we’re safe. Just a ghost.’ He repeated as they huddled together. 

‘He knew the ghost couldn’t pass the salt lines but he was still nervous. This nervousness turned to panic when the door open and a silhouette stood in the doorway. 

‘TAKE ME! DON’T HURT MY FAMILY!’ He screamed at the ghost while his brothers whimpered.

The silhouette stood there for a moment before a familiar voice echoed from it. Fundy had his eyes closed tight but opened them quickly when he heard Wilbur’s voice.

‘What is going on?!’ 

The boys separated and looked at the figure in happiness, still unable to see his face in the darkness but relief washed over them nonetheless.

‘Wilbur?!’ 

‘Wilbur thank god!’ 

‘Get in the circle quickly!’ 

Three voices said at the same time as Wilbur stood confused at his brothers. 

‘Okay, one at a time! First off, why are the lights out?’ He walked into the room, clicking the light switch and finding it did nothing. 

He stopped fiddling with the light switch when he got his answer. 

‘The ghost drained all of the power.’ Fundy said confidently and seriously, not intending to be a joke but Wilbur couldn’t hold the smile. 

‘The ghost?’ He tried not to chuckle at his younger brothers. 

‘Yes! It’s horrible Wil! There's a ghost upstairs, you need to get in the salt circle!’ Tommy said hysterically, still shaken up from the night’s events.

Wilbur shook his head. ‘We need to have a talk but how about I get the lights on first. You guys just.. Stay there I guess.’ 

Wilbur walked down to the basement, phone flashlight offering light as he flipped the breakers and the houses’ lights turned back on. 

When Wilbur made it back to his brothers he couldn’t contain his laughter this time when he saw part of his family huddled up in a circle made of salt, all looks of relief as Fundy clutched a cross. 

They gave him nasty looks as he laughed but he couldn’t help it. ‘Why is there salt everywhere and what are you doing?’ 

‘This is serious Wil! There’s a ghost.’ Fundy glared.

‘Oh, oh of course.’ Wilbur nodded ,schooling his features. ‘And what proof do you have?’ 

Just then a loud bang was heard, followed by squeaking upstairs. 

The three youngest all turned to the stairs, faces morphed in horror. 

‘There!’ 

‘The ghost is still here!’ 

‘Get in the circle, quick Wil!’ 

They all yelled at him and Wilbur just shook his head, laughing even harder. 

Again, he received glares but Wilbur ignored them and took out his phone, taking a picture. ‘You guys did not think there was a ghost in the house.’ Wilbur was convinced this was a joke and Phil and Techno would pop out, laughing along with him. 

But Phil and Techno did not pop out and Fundy answered honestly. ‘It’s a ghost Wil.’ 

‘No, that’s my new pet bat, Bettsy.’ 

The three teenagers opened their mouths in shock before Tubbo finally fumbled out some words. ‘Y-your new pet bat?’

‘Yes! I got a pet bat yesterday and that’s her banging around and squeaking. I saw her at the pet store and knew I had to have her, she’s just anxious to get out and fly around!’ 

The brothers’ cheeks got red quickly and Wilbur realized they actually thought it was a ghost. He started uncontrollably laughing and doubled over as his brother’s all rushed to stand up and get out of the circle made of salt. 

Wilbur couldn’t breath and just imagined them sitting in that circle all night because of his new pet. 

Did they really think a ghost had turned off the power and was banging around, what would the ghost even want? 

‘It’s not that funny Wil!’ Tommy snapped, his cheeks being the reddest as he thought about him hyperventilating throughout the night and needing Tubbo to calm him. He'd thought a ghost was coming to kill them. 

‘Yes it is!’ 

They all sighed and finally gave in after acknowledging and realizing the stupid situation they had gotten themselves into and started laughing as well. 

Together the four brother’s laughed, not knowing that in the attic of the two story house a half-faded ghost was smiling.

She was able to have her fun and get away with it, she wondered how Wilbur would feel when she gave him a visit tonight. 

Maybe he’d finally believe his brothers that _ghosts were real._

The ghost’s smile widened as she watched the family continue to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**  
> 


	16. Story #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, & slight mention of others  
> Summary: BadBoyHalo decides to build something for Halloween seeing as no one else has really done anything to celebrate it. He spends countless hours working on his little project when someone decides to keep him company and help him out a little. He just hopes it doesn’t end in disaster, PTSD over past trolls surfacing to the front of his mind.  
> Prompt Au: DreamSMP where everything is canon up until the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Welcome my**  
>  **fantastic and fabulous phantoms, here is another story for you all.**
> 
>   
> **;)**  
> 

Bad had spent the past couple of hours farming for what he needed. Halloween was coming and it was coming quickly so Bad decided to celebrate it in some way. 

He was going to build something, it’d be the perfect thing to connect everyone again. Tension had run high as Pogtopia and Manburg fought each other and other chaotic forces caused clash after clash between them. 

Bad had been sad to see his friends split but understood it was for content. Now, 2 days from Halloween the server was almost empty, save for Eret and Punz who seemed to be farming for something or another.

Bad didn’t really care, his sole focus was getting the materials he needed and picking out the perfect place for his build. 

It was going to be on the bigger scale of his builds and Bad would probably spend the next two days until Halloween working on it. 

After another hour of collecting things, Bad finally had enough concrete and wood to create the build. 

Next, Bad had to look around the SMP and find a suitable place for his little project, wanting it to be seen by everyone easily. 

After looking everywhere he could, Bad finally found a nicely sized spot unclaimed by Manberg, Pogtopia, or DreamSMP. 

He smiled at the piece of land and made sure he wasn’t on anyone’s land or crossing a border he didn’t know about. After double checking that he was good, Bad started to lay down the concrete, plotting out where everything would be. 

Just laying out the borders for the build would be tough and take Bad quite a bit of time before he could actually start building. 

He knew it would be worth it but he started feeling trepidation after thinking about how much he had to do and how lonely it would be. 

Bad was used to doing things by himself but he didn’t mind having a bit of company from time to time to entertain him as he worked. 

He sighed and continued to build, if he really wanted some kind of noise he could just see if one of his friends were streaming and he could have it play in the background. 

But, Bad didn’t and he continued to work even after minecraft day after minecraft day passed by. Bad hadn’t noticed and focused on the build, also not noting when Eret and Punz left, leaving him all by himself on the server. 

As the time passed, the layout became one block high and next was two, literally building his project from the ground up. 

Bad became so consumed in his work that he didn’t notice someone join the vc he had been on. 

This meant that he was startled and a little scared from the voice on the call.

**User joined your channel.**

‘Bad?’ 

He stopped and let out a little yell, surprised someone was on. ‘Skeppy? Oh my gosh you muffin, you scared me!’ 

‘Oh, I didn’t mean too. What are you doing?’

After taking some breaths and slowing down his heart to a normal rate, Bad continued to build with his concrete and wood. ‘Just building, what about you?’

‘Well, I’m bored and wondered if you wanted to play Bed Wars.’ 

‘For a video?’

‘No, just to hangout.’ 

Bad thought about it for a moment before seeing how far he still had to go for the build to even look remotely finished. 

‘Aww, I’m sorry Skeppy but I really want to finish this build.’ 

‘It’s okay, are you on your server building something?’ 

‘No, I’m on DreamSMP. I’m making something for Halloween.’ 

‘That sounds cool, I’ll join.’ 

Bad was still pretty sure Skeppy wanted to record and had a sneaking suspicion that Skeppy would just troll him and ruin the build, getting a video out of it. Bad loved his friends but sometimes he didn’t want to do bits for content. 

‘No, it’s okay. You don’t have to Skep.’ 

‘I want to, plus I’m already logged on.’ A second later the chat showed that Skeppy had indeed logged on. ‘Where are you?’

Bad grudgingly said his whereabouts, not looking forward to having to rebuild what he had worked so hard for. 

Minutes later, Skeppy came bounding up to him and his build, his character’s head moving back and forth as Skeppy took it all in. 

‘This looks so cool, Bad! Is it a haunted house?’ 

Bad smiled as Skeppy guessed the build correct. At Least it was starting to look like what he wanted. ‘Yeah, you guessed it!’ 

Skeppy hummed in response and started running around the plot of land as Bad continued to build, albeit slowly knowing that it would be destroyed anyway. 

After five minutes of them just talking Bad couldn’t take the anticipation of waiting for his hard work to be destroyed. He stopped and moved his character to face Skeppy. 

‘Skep, just do it.’ 

The blue diamond player stopped moving. ‘Do what?’

‘Troll me.’

There was laughter over the vc. ‘I’m not gonna troll you. You know I don’t really do that anymore.’

‘Yes but I know you’re gonna do it here and it’s okay but just get it over with so I can rebuild.’ 

The laughter stopped and it was dead silent for a second before Skeppy’s disappointed voice sounded over vc. ‘You really think I’m gonna troll you, huh?’ 

‘...You aren’t?’

‘No!’

‘You promise?’

‘Yes Bad, I promise. I was just bored and wanted to spend time with you..’ 

Bad frowned and guilt welled up in his heart as he realized Skeppy’s voice sounded really hurt. ‘I’m sorry Zak, I thought you were just messing around.’ 

‘Nope. No trolls. And I accept your apology.’

Bad smiled and talked with Skeppy as he continued to build. He went a lot faster than he thought and was able to finish within the day. 

Skeppy had also helped, collecting extra things he needed as he added more and more. The haunted house was a total of two stories with two towers on either side. 

Cobwebs had engulfed it and it was made from black and gray concrete along with dark oak wood. 

He also used yellow wool for the windows, making it look like the lights were on. You couldn't actually enter the house but it had the perfect ambiance for Halloween and resembled a real-life haunted house. 

Bad took a couple steps back from the build and admired it next to Skeppy, who was also very impressed. 

‘This looks amazing Bad, you did such a good job!’

Bad chuckled and punched his friend with his fist lightly. ‘I couldn’t have done it without you to collect things and keep me company!’ 

The pair talked and laughed a little more before making a quick path that led straight to the haunted house, they also took the time to set out signs that also pointed in the direction to the spooky house.

They had even put out pumpkins on the path and at the haunted house, finally checking off everything they needed for the perfect haunted house. 

Bad still felt horrible for assuming skeppy was gonna troll him but his heart also soared knowing his friend just wanted to hangout and keep him company. 

After they rechecked everything to make sure nothing was missing on the house the two said their goodbyes over the vc. 

‘Thank you for keeping me company Skeppy, I’ll talk to you later!’ 

‘Thanks too, for solving my boredom, bye Bad!’ 

**User left your channel.**

Skeppy left the vc and logged out of the server, leaving Bad all alone to once again look at his hard work. 

He smiled and logged off, happily thinking about the reactions everyone would have and excited about what they would think about it. 

No one had really down anything Halloweeny and Bad was happy he could be the first, what a perfect start to the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**   
> 


	17. Story #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, Sapnap, Wilbur, Techno, Tommy & George  
> Summary: After three of Dream’s good friend’s lose their minds he is stuck with the consequences. With his life full of misery and pain he’s become numb to everything, but will that all change when two more friends deal with the same consequences that are caused from insanity?  
> Prompt Au: Real-life where everyone lives close to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Greetings my resilient and radiant reapers, I’ve noticed there’s been a lot of fluff so I’ve switched it up.**   
> 
> 
>   
> **Mwahaha >:)**  
> 

The wheels squeaked unpleasantly as the group trudged through the halls, lights flickering as they passed. 

Dream continued to push the gurney holding the unconscious body in a steady pace behind The Doctor and The Nurses. 

They were just in front, talking about the upcoming procedure and what they were doing but Dream couldn’t find himself to care all that much or listen in, he didn’t feel much these days except for pain and sadness. 

Once upon a time, The Doctor had been a good friend of Dreams but that had been crushed when one day The Doctor snapped. 

Even now, Dream doesn’t know what caused Wilbur to lose his mind but it didn’t matter anymore, what’s done was done. 

The Nurses that talked with The Doctor also had a past connected with Dream, in fact they were his best friend’s at one point. 

Somehow, when Wilbur lost his mind he managed to drag Sapnap and George along with him, causing them to fall down the rabbit hole of insanity to never return. 

Dream hadn’t known about their lapse in sanity when it was too late, now here he was trailing behind them as they headed towards the operation room to damn another innocent soul. 

When they took Dream he was confused and frightened, he tried to talk sense to them but it was no use. In his time of captivity with them he learned that Wilbur, Sapnap, and George were no longer their names. 

They only went as The Doctor (Wilbur), The Nurses or more specifically Nurse 1 (George) and Nurse 2 (Sapnap) now. If you called them the wrong name, you’d be punished and Dream learned his lesson soon enough. 

He still feels the skin on his back move unnaturally as it tries to reheal itself over and over again unsuccessfully. Dream figured whip marks tended to do that to you. 

Dream was fazed back into reality when they reached the operation room, or what it really was; a torture chamber. 

The Doctor gestured for him to wheel the gurney into the center of the room and he did so quickly, not wanting to be punished for being slow. 

Once the gurney was placed appropriately he left quickly, gulping as The Nurses and Doctor put on their things, getting ready for surgery. 

Dream headed out of the room and went towards his “bedroom” that he shared with the other servant. He knew that trying to escape was futile and hadn’t tried it for months now. 

Before, he tried to escape many times, when he still had hope but that hope had died a long time again and led to numb pain. 

When Dream went into the shared bedroom, he saw his only friend sitting on one of the beat up and dirty mattresses they slept on. 

His only friend was like him, disfigured and broken from the inside out. Dream had been the first resident of this horrid place but he was joined by his friend shortly after. 

‘Hey Techno.’ Dream rasped out, his voice never being the same after busting his vocal cords from screaming so much. 

‘Hey.’ Techno said quietly, he didn’t speak much because of what they had done to his face. 

Dream winced in sympathy as he once again studied his friend’s face. 

The Doctor and The Nurses said it was for their own good, it made them beautiful and unique but in truth, it was their insanity that led them to believe that because any normal person would have vomited on sight at their faces.

You couldn’t tell Dream’s face as much but Techno’s face and head it was glaringly obvious. 

On top of the 100% human’s head were two dead and gray pig ears that had been sown into the scalp to make sure it’d never be able to be pulled out. They flopped uselessly onto the sides of Techno’s head, pulling on the scalp and usually causing scabs from the blood that dripped from the wound, even months after. 

But that wasn’t the worst part, on Techno’s face were two hog tusks that stuck out of his face. The Doctor had performed a special surgery on Techno, embedding and infusing the tusks with Techno’s skull so they’d never be able to come out. 

They were where Techno’s cheeks should’ve been, replaced by the two horrid things. They weighed heavily and Techno usually dipped his head forward to relieve the pressure on his skull. Around them were also scabs and if you peered closely, you could see some places where bones were exposed. 

The job had been messy on both their parts, The Doctors and Nurses not being actually qualified in any way. It made the matter worse knowing they had done the surgeries with no experience and just on a whim. 

Just looking at Techno’s face you could tell how painful the tusks must be and normal people would probably run away fearing for their lives. But the pair wouldn't know how people would react, they hadn’t seen other people for months and they distantly wondered if anyone noticed they were missing. 

Dream’s face had also been affected, but to the normal eye it would look as if he was just dressing up for no reason or robbing a bank.

The Nurses had managed to make a perfect replication of Dream’s minecraft mask. A week after he was captured, they drugged him with some food and all he remembers is pain and screaming as they didn’t put enough dosage into whatever concoction they gave him to keep him under. 

That’s what had broken him, and when he fully woke up he was handed a mirror by The Nurses and looked at his face in horror and disgust.

Stuck to his face was his minecraft mask but blood tainted the edges of it and if Dream looked closer he could see the sewn skin and how it stuck to the mask sickeningly. 

They left him alone in the bedroom and as soon as they left he attempted to take the mask off to no avail. They had sewn the mask right into his face, making it impossible for it to be removed. He did have eye holes so he could see and a mouth hole to breath and talk, but it hurt a lot to talk. 

He wasn’t able to breath out of his nose due to there being no hole but at least he could breath. 

When it happened, Dream broke and begged for mercy, to just kill him and get it over with but they never did what he asked and he was left to live this cruel life. 

It would be the first time Dream threw up from disgust but it would not be the last, the stench would become a partner to the room that Techno would become familiar with soon enough. 

When Techno joined him, he was both terribly sad and happy to not be alone but also knowing they had also done those horrible things to Techno tore his heart up. 

‘What did they want?’ Techno asked through clenched teeth; the same monotone voice it had been months ago when everything had been normal. Dream was once again shook out of his thoughts and looked towards Techno.

Dream tried to convey his feelings through his eyes, sadness tearing apart his heart once again as he realized what had just happened and who he had just seen on that gurney. 

As if on cue, screaming echoed through the halls and the pair faced their door as the screaming continued. It was higher pitched and full of innocent terror as monsters mutilated the person’s body in horrible ways. 

They knew another mattress would be added soon and Dream shook his head, looking back at Techno. 

Techno’s eyes said it all as he recognized the scream, it was inexplicable pain and sadness. 

Even though it hurt to talk, Techno couldn’t hold in his words. ‘Please, no. Why him? Why?’ 

Tears leaked out of his eyes and collected on the scabs that littered his face. Dream shook his head sadly and comforted his friend the best he could while they waited for the newest arrival. 

It was a day later when The Nurses came in carrying another mattress and dropping it on the ground, expecting Dream and Techno to find a place for it.

The room was nice sized but with three mattresses, it was starting to get crowded. After they dropped off the mattress, The Nurses left without a word which worried the two even more.

They didn’t keep track of time anymore since they didn’t have a clock or a window but hours had passed before they heard anything, other than being given food of course. 

It was low mumbling that was meaningless until it came closer and the voice sounded behind their door. 

‘Shh, shh, don’t cry. You’ll love it here, I know you will!’ The Doctor's cheery voice came from behind the door. 

Dream was confused, he couldn’t hear the sound of crying. 

‘Your upset now, but you’ll thank me later. Now, here’s your new home!’ 

Techno and Dream jumped back in fear and shock as the door swung open and The Doctor walked in slowly while wheeling a wheelchair

In the wheelchair, wearing the signature red and white baseball shirt stained with blood was Tommy. Tears were streaming down his face silently as his mouth seemed to be sewn completely closed, not allowing him to open his mouth at all. 

On his hands were weird devices that held them in place and screws were protruding from the skin as blood started scabbing around them. 

‘Here are your roommates! They’ll help you get settled in.’ The Doctor quickly left, closing the door and leaving the pair with the poor teenager. 

Tommy was still crying, his eyes reflecting pain and confusion. Techno sighed and Dream stood up, getting ready to break the devastating news that this was his life now and there was nothing else but pain left. 

Months later showed the three in the room, awaiting for the newest arrival. They had switched to a bigger room a week or so ago, The Doctor telling them that the whole family would join soon.

He was true to his word and Dream found himself wheeling another gurney to the operation room, except this time the body was covered with a sheet and Dream was daring to peek a look. After everything was settled, Dream went to his new room and waved hello to Techno and Tommy. 

Techno had been a little more outgoing lately, trying to cheer up Tommy the best he could as the months went by but Dream knew there was nothing to be done. 

As the days went by, Tommy’s eyes lost a little more hope and soul to them, the once blue bright eyes seemed to be a dull lifeless grey as the pain of everything that had happened took its toll. 

Tommy also closed himself off, often shying away from anything and anyone. His mouth was still sewn shut and the devices on his hands prevented him from using them, embarrassing him even more as Techno and Dream often fed him most days with a feeding tube The Doctor had given them.

It was hard to do and often left the boy with tears streaming down his face just to eat a small meal once a day, Dream often wondered if Tommy thought about starving rather than dealing with it but it wasn’t the boys choice, Dream and Techno always made sure he had his small liquid meal. 

‘It’s so you don’t do anything stupid like try to leave. It’s for your own good.’ The Doctor had said one day when Tommy broke down into tears in front of him, referring to the hands that were stuck in place and about the new feeding tube he was giving to Techno.

‘We have another one.’ Dream whispered out, looking towards Techno again, not being able to look at the teenager’s lifeless eyes for too long. 

Techno shook his head sadly and Tommy’s face remained neutral, all emotions seemed to have washed away except pain for the young man. They sat in silence for a while before the screams broke out through the halls once again and they looked at each other sadly. 

Dream whispered out one final word before all hope for someone finding them and saving them from this hell died out forever. 

_‘Phil.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**   
> 


	18. Story #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dream, George, Sapnap, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy, Wilbur, & Techno  
> Summary: For Halloween, Dream decides to throw a Halloween party and everyone seems to have a good time. Wilbur and Techno even get to trick-or-treat this year without it being creepy!  
> Prompt Au: Real-life where everyone can visit without complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Welcome my monsters of all, I hope you enjoy this last story on hallow night.**   
> 

Everyone was there and celebrating. Dream was the one hosting, inviting everyone into his home happily. 

Now, it was Halloween and around the house stood youtubers dressed in different costumes for the holiday. 

Music and decoration were everywhere and Dream even replaced the lights with red ones. 

Laughter and smiles were passed around. It was mostly everyone from the DreamSMP with a few little additions like Phil.

Phil was standing by the snack table with Sapnap and Bad talking about family life and what they were up to these days.

In the kitchen was Niki and Fundy filling up some bowls with candy. 

It was Halloween after all and kids would be stopping by soon to start trick-or-treating. 

The others were in the living room playing blood pong (Red juice) since they did have kids around. 

The two youngest were in a spare bedroom with Wilbur and Techno making and finishing their costumes. 

It took a little begging from the older two until Tubbo and Tommy agreed to go trick-or-treating with Wilbur and Techno who claimed they needed teenagers to go so it wasn’t creepy.

While everyone else had their costumes they were still making theirs. Tubbo and Tommy were matching knights while Techno was king and Wilbur was jester. 

It was quite funny to see them all matching and the group made sure to take plenty of pictures.

It was already 15 till 6, which was when the trick-or-treating officially started. 

The four touched up their costumes and went into the living room to say goodbye to their friends. 

Everyone would most likely still be there but you never knew. 

They were still playing blood pong and did a short intermission to say goodbye. 

In a last attempt to unite the sleepy bois Wilbur and Techno pleaded for Phil to join.

Phil still shook his head and ushered them out of the house, Niki and Fundy just behind them holding folding chairs and candy bowls.

They walked onto the street, mood slightly sad because of Phil but shook it off quickly. Little kids and parents were everywhere and just about any costume in the world could be seen.

The four of them smiled and made their way to the first house.

Wilbur and Techno shoved the boys forward until they knocked and the door opened.

‘Trick-or-treat!’ They said simultaneously and looked at the person with puppy eyes.

They eyed them for a moment before melting at the sight and putting some candy into the Kroger bags. 

They smiled and said their thanks before heading back to Wilbur and Techno who were high fiving each other.

Tommy and Tubbo rolled their eyes and continued on their way to a different house. It continued like this for a while as the two boys filled their bags up with candy.

At some point Techno and Wilbur started trick-or-treating too, somehow finding their own Kroger bags and going up to knock at doors. 

Soon their bags grew so heavy they had to support the bottom so the candy wouldn’t fall through the bottom.

After going to a couple more houses and filling up their bags a little more they decided it was time to stop.

The sun was already setting and some of the younger kids had already gone home. 

They had big smiles on their faces as they headed back to Dream’s house, excited to count their winnings.

They made it back in record time and said hello to Niki and Fundy, who were still sitting in the lawn with some candy. 

When they got into the house loud music and bright lights assaulted them. Everyone was in the living room, pong table moved in favor of dancing. 

It was a crazy sight to see as they all jumped in the air with music. Even Bad was dancing in the corner with Sapnap and Skeppy.

They quickly went into the kitchen and dumped out their candy. A moment later Eret came in with an evil smile on his face. 

‘Heyyy.’ He said slyly. 

‘What do you want?’ Techno didn’t hesitate to ask. 

‘Some of that candy.’ Eret dove forward to grab a small snickers bar.

‘No you don’t.’ Techno dove forward too and they both ended up on the ground, laughing. 

Wilbur just shook his head and started dividing and sorting the candy, telling Tommy and Tubbo to do the same.

After the two got up from the ground, Eret and Techno also helped and soon the counter was full of different piles of candy everywhere.

After the candy was successfully sorted, the five went into full on war.

They fought for different candy piles by Rock Paper Scissors.

Tubbo ended up getting the smarties, three musketeers, and Twix piles.

Tommy got Hershey bars and Reese’s piles. 

Eret got the Snickers pile and happily left after that.

Wilbur was happy to get almond joy and skittles.

Techno dominated all of them and was the reigning champion of the candy. He got pixie sticks, m&m’s, Star bursts, jolly ranchers, baby Ruth’s, and tootsie rolls. Who knew Techno was so good at Rock Paper Scissors.

They all complained but rules were rules and Techno greedily put his candy piles into a bag. He had also ironically won the Nerbs pile but refused it until he forced Tommy to take it.

Tommy wasn’t happy about it but candy was candy. 

After they got the candy taken care of they all headed into the living to join in the fun.

Niki and Fundy had headed inside some time ago and were helping move the table again.

Everyone seemed to get tired of dancing and were moving the table in the center of the room once again. 

Dream came out of one of the rooms and set a little pumpkin bucket on the table. ‘Whoever can get a piece of candy in there gets $500. But you have to stand here.’

Dream made his way to the opposite side of the room and indicated where he meant. Everyone was happy to compete and soon there was a line waiting to throw a piece of candy.

Dream managed to snag a couple of pictures and snickered at seeing his friends dressed up and in line to throw candy.

By the end of the little competition George had won the $500 dollars and took the money happily. 

After that everyone agreed to settle down and the furniture was moved back into place. 

Dream and Bad set up the DVD player and sat down on the couch. 

Tubbo, Fundy, Tommy, and Eret were in front of the couch on the ground, munching on some candy. 

The couch was pretty big and Bad, Dream, Skeppy, Techno, Sapnap, and Phil managed to squeeze on.

Niki and Wilbur were off to the left of the couch sitting on the floor as well.

George was to the right of the couch sitting in the one armchair Dream had.

The movie started to play on the big screen and everyone stopped chatting to focus on the movie. 

The movie wasn’t that good and nobody really watched it. Somewhere in the middle Tommy and Eret started throwing candy at everyone and soon it was war. 

Candy was being thrown everywhere and different alliances were formed as they ran through the house. 

It was well past midnight and energy was starting to deplete. They fought for a little while more before meeting back up in the living room and calling peace.

Smiles were exchanged and laughs were shared before Dream invited everyone to stay over instead of driving at night.

Everyone was quick to agree and soon the living room was full of sleeping youtubers. 

_Halloween had passed by and they would all remember the fun they had with their friends that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **...**   
> 


	19. End of Spook Week

**Hello everyone!**

No, this is not another chapter/story. Story 18 was technically the last one to end Spook Week but I thought it would only be appropriate to talk to you guys after this crazy journey.

What makes this Spook Week so crazy? Well, I don’t want to bore you with statistics so I’ll make it quick :) 

This story is officially the longest story I’ve made, banking over _25k words!_

This story is also the quickest finished, 18 chapters/stories posted in 7 days. 

The last one is that I started this October 16 meaning I have never pushed myself this hard before with so many stories/chapters. 

I put my heart and soul into this and I’m so happy I could share this with you!

Halloween is by far my most favorite holiday and I’m glad I got to make something for it.

_I also have some fun facts;_

Story #15 came to 2020 words exactly.

Stories #9 and #10 were actually supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them up later on.

This is also my most planned work so far and also my most hard studied work with me actually looking things up and fact checking. I also learned how to color texts just for this!

Anyway, I hope everyone has had a happy and safe Halloween and I can’t believe we survived Spook Week! 

I have some one-shots and chapter stories planned but I’m not going to rush like this. 

Hopefully, I’ll have 2 one-shots posted in November and the beginning of my new chapter story but I’m not sure. 

Have a wonderful day my lovely readers and I’ll talk to you next time! 

Sincerely, 

Catnip? No Way Man. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **…**  
> 


End file.
